


Overwatch Hub

by Ecc0craft



Series: Pharah and the Lotus AU [4]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Crysis Series (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game), Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Haunted Watchpoint, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Mysterious Messages, Reunions, Suspense, chat room, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecc0craft/pseuds/Ecc0craft
Summary: A series of conversations between the new recall team and the old crew.Winston, Tracer and the recall team are trying to fall into familiar roles and adjust to being “Heros” once again. Things are made more complicated when a series of strange messages start appearing on the chat. From there things  keep escalating, ghosts in the watchpoint, Doctors with dark secrets, agents going missing...Winston must rise to the role of leader to keep everyone together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored...didn't feel like playing Overwatch since I was in a bad mood from loosing my first few placement matches in competitive. I swear getting a team that won't have someone quit mid-match is like impossible these days. Anyway I wrote this instead...hope you enjoy.

 

 

 

**Overwatch recall : Chatroom Status**

**Active**

 

 

Tracer - Cheers loves! The Calvary’s here!

Reinhardt- Justice will be done!

Sparks- Yeah! Getting the band back together!

Pinto- I miss you guys so much!

Tracer- Miss you to Pinto. It'll be just like old times.

Sparks- Are you bringing your wife, Lena?

Tracer- Yes, Emily will help with our public relations plan.

Reinhardt- You got married??!!

Pinto- omg!omg!omg!

Reinhardt- I demand wedding pictures!

Pinto- omg!omg!omg!

Sparks- Can't wait for this family reunion.

—————————

Genji- I will be bringing a plus one as well.

Tracer- Genji??!!

Rogers- Shimada? Well isn't this a surprise. I didn't think we were exactly on your favorite persons list. Given how you left in all.

WEB- You abandoned us!

Dion- Blackwatch destroyed Overwatch! Winston, don't tell me you are letting these psychopaths into the recall?!

Winston- I did say, ‘To all members’

Dion- You can't be serious…

Genji- I am a different man now. I am ready to repent for leaving everyone.

Winston- Welcome back Genji!

Tracer- Yes love! The more the merrier!

Dion- Yeah Yeah, I’ll be watching you, Shimada.

—————————

Reinhardt- Brigitte and I are meeting up with Torbjorn, we are going to be late.

Winston- Is something wrong?

Brigitte- No, I just need to make some repairs to his armor. I'm hoping Torbjorn has the parts I need.

Winston- ??? How did the armor get damaged?

Brigitte- …Reinhardt tried to stop a truck.

Reinhardt- I succeeded in stopping a truck!

Brigitte- You succeeded in trashing your armor.

Winston- We have supplies here, if you need them.

Reinhardt- danke, Winston.

—————————

*Blocked*- Winston, I saw what happened at the museum. You are lucky no one was killed.

Winston- I know. But we had to step in or else Reaper and Widowmaker would have gotten the Gauntlet.

Tracer- Ya! We did it to protect people!

*Blocked*- Protect people? From what the security footage told me, those boys protected you. Though they swore up and down about your bravery.

Tracer- Wait…you talked to them?

*Blocked*- Yes. Seems you made quite the impression. I think the younger one is in love with you.

Tracer- Aww shucks…

Winston- Are you sure you're not coming back?

*Blocked*- Yes. But I'm tempted to send Ziegler to you. She might not believe in bringing back Overwatch but she will be safer with you than with me.

Tracer- Why? Did Talon come after her again?!!

*Blocked*- No, we just can't stand each other. I'm afraid I might lose my shit and strangle her.

Tracer- Chief! That's a horrible thing to say!

*Blocked*-…Tracer, do you even know the point of a blocked number?

Tracer- Would you relax? This chat room is completely secure. No one knows we're talking but us.

Mercy- No one outside Overwatch you mean. And the urge to strangle is mutual, Mr. *Blocked* number.

*Blocked*- …I got to go.

Tracer- Angela! :-D :-D <3 <3

—————————

Loki- Sorry I won't be joining you. I've got me self a job ya see. Though if we're ever in the same area, feel free to ask for help.

Genji- Not many Blackwatch agents are responding to the recall.

Loki- That's because most of us are dead, in prison, or working for Talon.

Dion- So you admit it.

Loki- It ain't exactly a secret boyo. Just like it ain't a secret that the recall is breaking the law. None of us are boy scouts now. So don't be pointing fingers.

Genji- Has anyone gotten word from McCree?

Loki- I last heard he was doing vigilante work in Texas. Beyond that, I have no idea.

_—————————_

Rogers- Everyone ready for our first mission?

Pinto- So excited!

Sparks- #Pumped!

WEB- All systems operating at 100%

Dion- Let's do this!

Tracer- Best strike team ever!

*Unknown*- Try not to get yourselves killed out there.

Tracer- Oi! Who's this?

Pinto- Have we been hacked??!!!

*Unknown*- Bloomington~Horace~L.A.~Noble~Lotus~Smith

Dion- Hey you! Tell us who you are!

Sparks- WEB, can you trace the call?

WEB- Negative…maybe we should change the chat room password.

Rogers- It's probably Shimada trying to troll us.

Genji- I'm just as freaked out as you are.

Winston- I'm having Athena run diagnostics. She'll locate the hacker.

Athena- Our intruder is using an old command code to gain access. It is not a hacker.

Tracer-Wait…chief? Is that you?

Genji- Liao san, haha very funny, The joke is over.

Reinhardt- It…has to be, Li. It has to be…

Torbjorn- Must be, he's the only other person that knows those names…That's still alive that is...

*Unknown*- Bloomington~Horace~L.A.~Noble~Lotus~Smith

Reinhardt- Unless you believe in ghosts…

—————————


	2. The Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Watchpoint might be haunted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecc0 has insomnia so Overwatch Hub gets another chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Emily- Has someone been peckish during the night?

Tracer- Why do you ask, Love?

Emily- I keep buying food but It will be missing by the next day.

WEB- Not just food, I got a new scope for A sniper rifle and it has disappeared.

Dion- seems we have a thief in our midst.

Sparks- And I swear, every piece of furniture in the lounge has been moved.

Emily- what?

Sparks- Someone moved everything like six inches to the left. I keep bumping into things!

Genji- Loki!!

Loki- Hey I only did that to the Blackwatch barricks once! Besides I’ve got an alibi! I’m a good continent away!

Sparks- Shimada is a ninja...

Genji- I’m also a continent away...I don’t know who’s doing this if it’s not Loki.

Dion- Blackwatch is far away. GOOD.

Tracer- That doesn’t solve our problem. We don’t know who the thief is.

Sparks- What if it’s a ghost?

Dion- That’s stupid!

Sparks- Some of that furniture is heavy! I can’t move it!

WEB- Sparks has a point. The vending machine is quite heavy.

Dion- Winston could have moved it.

Winston- Why would you think I had ANYTHING to do with this?

Dion- Ever hear the phrase "Monkey Business" Winston?

Tracer- DON'T CALL HIM A MONKEY!!! >:-( >:-(

Winston- Let me handle this, Tracer. Agent Dion, I prefer to be called ape scientist.

Dion- Well if you didn't move the vending machine then who did? Reinheardt is the only other person strong enough and he isn't here.

Sparks- Ghosts have telekinesis.

Dion- It's not a ghost!

Emily- On the off chance that it IS should i pick up a oiji board?

WEB- I'd advise against it. I have multiple sources that say that using those boards can escalate activity.

Dion- STOP talking about it. Seriously!

Tracer- ...Are you afraid of ghosts, Dion? Tehe

Dion- The more you talk about them the more they want to mess with you!

\------------------

*Unknown*- Bloomington~Horace~L.A.~Noble~Lotus~Smith

Dion- There it is again!

Genji- Stop spamming the same thing over and over again! It's annoying!

Sparks- Athena, can you find a way to block this guy?

Athena- The transmission is coming from multiple accounts. All older class Overwatch. I have yet to strip the *Unknown* tag from them.

Tracer- L.A. Is a city in California right? Beaches, Hollywood, movie stars…right?

Genji- Everyone knows that Oxton chan.

G. Reyes- Bloomington~Horace~L.A.~Noble~Lotus~Smith

Genji- Nani?!

Sparks-what the hell?!

Dion- Holy s**t!

Loki- The f**k?!

Winston- Athena???

Athena- It appears that our troll has hijacked Commander Reyes's old account.

Loki- That son of a Bi**h! Track down the IP address, Athena! I'm gonna kick this guy’s teeth in.

Winston- Mr. Briggs, There is no need for violence!

A. Amari- Bloomington~Horace~L.A.~Noble~Lotus~Smith

Winston- Athena…find that address.

Loki- That's right! Ya hear that boyo? I'm coming for ya!

—————————

Winston- Torbjorn, Reinhardt, Does this mean anything to you?

Torbjorn- Nothing good I’m afraid...

Reinhardt- The six names are our original call signs. Some of the names were only used once.

Torbjorn- Siberia. These were the code names for Siberia. The first time we worked together.

Winston- Really? You used code names for your first mission...why?

Reinhardt- Nein. This was our first mission together but we were not a team yet.

Torbjorn- These names predate the original Strike team, the task force, everything that Overwatch would become.

Winston- So...what does this mean?

A. Amari- Bloomington~Horace~L.A.~Noble~Lotus~Smith

Reinhardt- It’s a warning...

————————

L. Liao- Bloomington~Horace~L.A.~Noble~Lotus~Smith

*Blocked*- Now isn’t this interesting.

Winston- You had NOTHING to do with this?

*Blocked*- I might be prone to mischief but I wouldn’t make a joke regarding this.

G. Reyes- Bloomington~Horace~L.A.~Noble~Lotus~Smith

*Blocked*- How long has this been going on?

Winston- It started shortly after the recall.

*Blocked*- Have Athena track down the source.

Athena- Unfortunately the signal is being bounced off old Overwatch servers in multiple countries. Sorting through the decoys will take some time.

J. Morrison- Bloomington~Horace~L.A.~Noble~Lotus~Smith

Winston- Reinhardt said this was a warning, but to who and about what?

*Blocked*- Members of the original task force are the “who”. Ross, Myself, Torbjorn and Reinhardt. We should be the only people still alive who know the significance of the names.

Winston- And yet...

*Blocked*- This “troll” wants us to know that they know who we are. Make us question what else they could know.

Winston- So what are you going to do?

~~*********Blocked*********~~

Lotus- Test them.


	3. The Doctor Hates Peanut Butter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Watchpoint has a couple new resedents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sleep is for the weak"
> 
> -Patrick Star

Winston- Alright everyone, just a reminder that we are getting a new doctor on base. Dr. Ross is to be treated with the utmost respect.

Tracer- You got it, Commander!

Winston- Oh, Lena, It's still just Winston to you.

Pinto- Who's Ross? What about Dr. Ziegler?

Sparks- Yeah, Where's my guardian Angel?

Winston- ...She's not coming.

Rogers- NO! She was my favorite doctor!

Dion- She's the best, why isn't she coming?

Winston- She has her reasons.

Dion- Wait...Ross isn't that crazy doc that Reyes picked up, right?

Rogers- Oh crap! Do you mean that dude so obsessed with perfection that he kept replacing pieces of himself with cybernetics?

Dion- No! The tall Irish lady with the claws!

Pinto- They sound scary, If it's one of them then you can count me out, Winston.

Sparks- Enough with the Blackwatch salt, guys. It's getting old.

Winston- Besides, Ross is not either of them. The people you are describing are Dr. Klein and Dr. O’Deorain.

Athena- Dr. Ross was a part of the original task force, his work presates Overwatch.

Tracer- Did he fight in the Omnic Crisis?

Athena- Affirmative, Though his exact work for the task force is still classified.

\------------------

Ross- Any particular reason my office reeks of peanut butter?

Winston- Oh, sorry about that. I was using the office to store food before I sent out the Recall.

Ross- Your gene therapy has made you crave the stuff. If you have developed a dependency, perhaps we should do something to reverse it. 

Winston- I've got it under control doctor. No need to worry.

Ross- The smell is quite potent, Winston. It is a good thing that no one here has a peanut allergy.

Winston- Sorry, doc...

Ross- I will reacquaint myself with Harold's research, see if I can find a way to help treat your addiction. 

Winston- Really, Doc, It's not necessary.

Ross- Nonsense! I want everyone here in top notch condition. That includes you, Commander.

Winston-...it's just Winston.

\------------------

L. Liao- Bloomington~Horace~L.A.~Noble~Lotus~Smith

Lotus- Liao was a conniving, egotistical bastard.

L. Liao- Bloomington~Horace~L.A.~Noble~Lotus~Smith

Lotus- I'm just saying, try impersonating someone else for a wile.

J. Morrison- Bloomington~Horace~L.A.~Noble~Lotus~Smith

Lotus- Oh hi, Jack! So how's hell?

J. Morrison- Bloomington~Horace~L.A.~Noble~Lotus~Smith

Lotus- There's Wifi down there I see.

G. Reyes- Bloomington~Horace~L.A.~Noble~Lotus~Smith

Winston- Any luck?

Lotus- No, every time I get a location it bounces to another server. The message is automated to repeat every few days. When interacted with it repeats more often.

G. Reyes- Bloomington~Horace~L.A.~Noble~Lotus~Smith

Winston- So it will be less frequent if we just ignore it?

Lotus- Yep, Like the saying goes: Don't feed the trolls.

A. Amari- Bloomington~Horace~L.A.~Noble~Lotus~Smith

Winston- So it's just a virus?

Lotus- Not exactly. More like a low level AI. It's just suppose to spam the same message. It's not smart enough to do much else.

L. Liao- Blue~Orange~Black~White~Green~Red

Winston- Is it supposed to do that?

Lotus- Well that's new...

Winston- So no?

Lotus- Just ignore it. Loki will find who's doing this and we'll get better answers.

\------------------

Trillion- Hello Everyone! I just wanted to introduce myself. I am Dr. Ross's assistant, Trisha Brown.

Tracer- Hiya!

Emily- Hi

Dion- You're the assistant? What do you do exactly?

Trillion- I assist the doctor.

Dion- No, I meant your skills.

Trillion- I'm a Nurse, I pass out band-aids and lolly pops. :-p

Rogers- Hello nurse! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sparks- Roge! So not okay!

Rogers- Come on, Sparky! I’m just playing!

Dion- We will be needing a combat medic. No offense to Dr. Ross but he's like 80 years old so have you been combat trained at all, Trillion?

Trillion- ...No, but I'm not opposed to being trained.

Dion- It's a dangerous job. You think you can handle it?

Trillion- I'm tougher than I look. ;-)


	4. Rat Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Watchpoint is still haunted...or has a rat infestation...or both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Symptoms of Sleep Deprivation:  
> Sleepiness. ...  
> Mood Changes. ...  
> Difficulty Concentrating and Impaired Performance. ...  
> Memory and Thinking Problems. ...  
> Disorientation, Hallucinations, and Paranoia. ...  
> Updating random Overwatch fan fiction in the middle of the night. ...
> 
> Author note: Buy some ZzzQuil.

Emily- I'm going into town today to get some photos of the lighthouse. What would you like me to bring you back, L?

Tracer- Surprise me! ;-)

Winston- Before you go Emily, I'd like to talk about your ideas for our public relations plan.

Emily- Sure thing. I'll also forward you some of my notes.

Winston- Thank you.

\------------------

Pinto- Nobody messed with a oiji board did they?

Dion- Oh, not this again.

Pinto- No! I swear I can hear something moving through the barracks at night!

Rogers- It's probably rats, I'm still finding half eaten jars of peanut butter in odd places.

Emily- Ewww! Rats are worse than Ghosts!

Tracer- I'm gonna set up some traps!

Pinto- For the ghosts or the rats?

Tracer- Why not both?

Dion- Tracer please...

Tracer- I'm gonna need: Heavy duty garbage bags, duct tape, cheese, video cameras, rat poison, EVP recorders, lots of glue, salt, peanut butter, some candles, and....sage grass. Just in case it's a demon.

Dion- This is overkill.

Sparks- He's afraid if you kill the rats we'll get rat ghosts.

Pinto- No! Sparks stop!

Sparks- Late at night, when you are asleep in your bed, you will feel the pitter-patter of little feet over your body. You'll try to brush them off but they won't stop. You feel the nips and scratches of little mouths but when you wake up and turn on the lights...there will be nothing there. Oooooooo!

Rogers- ಠ_ಠ Sparky...why?

Dion- Thank you for that, Sparks. It's not like I wanted to sleep tonight anyway.

Tracer- She's kidding guys! She only wants to scare us. Pinto, are you alright?

Tracer- Pinto?

Tracer-PINTO!!

Sparks- Maybe he passed out...

Pinto- Why you always got to pick on me?!

Rogers- Sparks, Be nice to Pinto or I will poison your next meal!

Sparks- Then I will come back and haunt you! (Laughs in Phantom)

Rogers- You asked for it! I'm coming to get you!

Sparks- Ooooooo! I'm shaking in my boots!

Pinto- Roge stop! You don't have to defend my honor!

Sparks-ugrt78yhurug m785yw4wy6w45j 656ui76r67ir68t8fy

Sparks-huiweuhgforgzjgyet945q4ui3kjq58v5vo5458 4n674u67b nw487pw89 85w45p68qw3b 8w58u76893p768q37 v8q563896v obv8

Tracer- Guys! Don't make me come over there!

Ross- WHO THE HELL IS MAKING ALL THAT NOISE?!

Dion- Sorry Doc, I'll go handle it.

\------------------

Ross- Trisha, I wish you would have informed me of your training as a combat medic.

Trillion- I didn't want to worry you. You always worry too much.

Ross- It doesn't worry me that you are training, it worries me that you feel the need to keep it secret from me.

Trillion- Wait...you're not mad that I'm becoming a combat medic?

Ross- You're old enough to make your own decisions. Even if they are poor decisions.

Trillion- Oh, so you ARE mad.

Ross- Not at all. Just keep me informed, also keep a Journal of your progress.

Trillion- Why?

Ross- So I can observe if there are any changes in your physiology. Make sure you remain stable through this training.

Trillion- I'll be fine! You worry too much!

\------------------

Dion- What is this, high school? Sparks and Rogers need to pull themselves together.

Pinto- Let 'em be Chief. They just need to blow off some steam.

Dion- Yeah, but do they have to do it like a couple of teenagers?...And why did you call me chief?

Pinto- Well, since your old boss is in the slammer, that makes you our new chief of security.

Dion- No it doesn't...you worked under Lt. Sanders, does that make YOU the new Head of Transport?

Pinto- Actually it does. I've been taking care of everything as far as our vehicles go.

Dion- Oh...

Tracer- What are ya guys talking about? Chief Liao isn't in the slammer anymore.

Pinto- Oh no! How did he escape?!

Emily- He gave the warden a back rub apparently.

Tracer- That’s not quite It...

Pinto- Wait, he seduced the warden?!

Tracer- No!

Lotus- Yes, It was quite the steamy affair. Such a scandal.

Tracer-Oi! Stop it you!

Pinto- ...who are you?

Lotus- No one, a man has no name.

Dion- You sneaky bastard, I knew it was you!

Pinto- WHO??

Lotus- I am the Lotus of Lijang

Pinto- Hey, isn’t Lotus one of the names in those creepy messages...

Lotus- Don’t talk about the creepy messages!

A. Amari- Woodsman~Alchemist~King~Knight~Coachman~Blacksmith

Lotus- Damnit!

J. Morrison-Woodsman~Alchemist~King~Knight~Coachman~Blacksmith

Loki- Hey, That’s a new one! Athena, do a trace!

Dion- Chief, what’s going on?! Where are you?

L. Liao- Woodsman~Alchemist~King~Knight~Coachman~BlacksmithHe 

Lotus- Can’t talk now, Aron, I have to get back to work.

Dion-No Chief Wait!

Pinto- ...WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should write for some of my other works but as you guys can see...I have a soft spot for writing dialogue.


	5. Lost Cowboy: If found return to Watchpoint Gibraltar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji continues his futile search for his Blackwatch Mcbuddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I overslept...what year is it? Still 2017...time to update the HUB!

Genji- Still no word from McCree?

Tracer- No. Sorry love. :-(

Winston- He is deceptively hard to track. Texas is so under developed since the omnic crisis, he can pretty much hide in plain sight, far away from any cameras.

Genji- Has anyone seen him since the fall?

Athena- There was a train jacking that he took part in not too long ago.

Genji- Train jacking? That doesn't sound like Jesse.

Winston- My thoughts exactly, I think the press used him as a scapegoat.

Genji- They do like their scapegoats. Liars! all of them!

Tracer- Come on Scooby, they aren't all bad.

Emily- Photographic Journalist here. I can attest to this.

Gemji- ...I meant no offense. My apologies Emily.

Emily- That doesn't mean that we can't be wrong sometimes.

Genji- ...I just want my friend back.

—————————

Trillion- Can someone PLEASE stop moving the vending machine? I keep stubbing my toe.

Pinto- Sorry Trish, It keeps moving on its own. Ghosts ya know.

Winston- Lena, did any of your crazy traps catch anything?

Tracer- Just Dr. Ross.

Rogers- That was hilarious! 

Tracer- I feel kinda bad, I could have given him a heart attack.

Rogers- He threatened to sabotage your coronal accelerator and teleport you to Antarctica!

Pinto- Why is your grandpa so scary, Trish?

Trillion- What trap did you catch him in? The one for the rats or the one for the ghosts?

Rogers- Try BOTH!

Tracer- He just wandered into them! How did he manage to wonder into BOTH of them?!

Trillion- Maybe we should use a ouija board, figure out what the ghosts want. The traps don’t look like they’re going well.

Pinto- I don’t know...all the movies show that things can get worse...

Trillion- Well we have to so something! I’m tired of moving the vending machine back into place only to smack my toe again because a ghost wants to mess with us!

Pinto-Hold on! You moved that thing?!

Trillion- Yes, then the stupid ghost moves it again, Pay attention.

Pinto- HOW?! No one can move the vending machine!

—————————

Loki- I can’t help ya Genji 

Genji- Please, with your connections you have to know something about Jesse.

Loki- You Japs have a saying for searches like this 

Loki- muda muda

Genji- Looking for Jesse is not useless!

WEB- Genji...It is completely possible that Agent McCree is dead.

Genji- Not Jesse, he wouldn’t get caught with his guard down!

Loki- Aye I’m with WEB on this one McCree isn’t the sharply focused assassin you remember He kinda let himself go

WEB- Your punctuation is horrible...what are you doing?

Genji- Are you using the talk to text?

Loki- I’m driving 

WEB- That is ill advised, Agent Briggs.

Loki- so is talking to you criminals on this here chat room but I’m still doing that aren’t i point is Jesse’s not talking for a reason and it might not be a good one

Genji- Why are you so quick to give up on him?

Loki- he knew Reyes was unstable but did he warn any of us NO if he did maybe there wouldn’t be so many dead people that should be alive!!!!!

Genji- You don’t know that, Loki. Reyes fooled many people, If McCree knew of his plans he would have warned someone!

Loki- oh he knew, Shimada! He admitted as much to me when I saw him last. He was Reyes’s little pet.

Genji- You SAW him?! When?! Where?!

Loki- I hunted him down a while back. Found him in a bar nearly passed out in a puddle of his own drool. His guard was very much down 

WEB-You lied to us! You said you hadn’t heard from him!

Genji- WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!

Loki- Nothing! I got up in his face and told him what I thought of him, then I left his traitor ass out in the rain! End of story.

Genji- You better not have hurt him!

Loki- Light’s green, I gotta go.

Genji- Loki stop! Where was he?!

Genji- Loki?!

Genji- Kuso ̄!

WEB- Don’t push the subject, Genji, our best lead is still with the train jacking in Texas.

Genji- He’s not a traitor, he would never join Talon...right?

WEB- I do not want to believe it, but my old Blackwatch friends have a habit of disappointing me.

Genji- I’m sorry I left, WEB. I don’t want there to be any animosity between us.

WEB- I cannot be angry with you, Genji, it has been far too long for that. What is important is what you do when you return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year...almost ;-p


	6. Don’t push the gorilla’s buttons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Lena plan for romance, Dr. Ross follows protocols, and Winston plans to slay a troll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hub is updating...
> 
> But Archer and the Gunslinger is still on hiatus...
> 
> Hub!
> 
> What happened to Fareeha and Lotus?
> 
> Hub! Woot!
> 
> But It’s daytime...
> 
> Mother of god...

Private Chat: Users Emily and Tracer

Emily- OMG! Lena, you are never going to guess what I found!

Tracer- A cute new pair of yoga pants?

Emily- No, much better than that.

Tracer- A restaurant that serves fish n' chips?

Emily- No. It has to do with the ghosts.

Tracer- The nest of rats?!

Emily- Eww...no. 

Tracer- Amelia Earheart?

Emily- You know, Lena, you've always reminded me of her. But No! I found WEB's lost sniper scope!

Tracer- You did? Where was it?

Emily- So I was walking down by the beach, just taking photos, and found it by some rocks. It looked like the tide brought it there.

Tracer- How peculiar...

Emily- You know there is a grotto near where I found it. I wanted to check it out later.

Tracer- I don't know if that's a good idea love.

Emily- Well It'll be fine if you come with me. ;-)

Tracer- Are you trying to get me alone in a dark cave?

Emily- Come on L, it'll be romantic! ;-*

Tracer-Oh do Behave!

Emily- Pretty Please?

Tracer- Oh course I'll go with you!

\---------------------

Chief medical officer’s Log : 01

Been a while since I’ve made one of these. Last time I was a chief medical officer was...30 years ago, since the crisis really. A lot has changed since then, but I still want to keep up protocol, for my own sanity.

I have been stationed at Watchpoint Gibraltar for about a month now and have made assessments of the Overwatch staff that currently maintain it. I do say maintain..,the place is not in shambles as former security chief, Liao, lead me to believe. Always so melodramatic that one...

The base is far from spotless but I believe that has more to do with no one having operated here for better part of half a decade and less to do with its current occupants and their housekeeping habits. Everyone is making an effort and Winston can be proud of this motley group he’s put together.

I have made detailed medical assessments of the entire staff. Usually I would call that enough but my assistant, Trisha has informed me that I can come off as...callous. She’s a smart young woman, and gives good criticism. Therefore I am making an effort to see these agents as people and not simply patients.

First things first, the new Commander: Winston

A Genetically augmented silverback gorilla. Originally bred and raised on the lunar colony, Horizon. Side effects of his augmentation include inconsistent muscle loss and gain; an addiction to peanut butter that has me concerned; and insomnia, though I believe that might be due to his scientific mind. His gene therapy as well as his schooling was supervised by my former colleague, Harold Winston. I can’t help but smile at how much of Harold I see in him; miraculously intelligent and forward thinking also kind, gentle and idealistic...but not a push over. Winston knows how to throw his weight around (literally and figuratively) and the staff here respect and obey his orders.

I personally have not yet seen his wrath, Winston is very patient and I have never had reason to test that patience, but I am assured he can be a massive Hell beast when his buttons are pushed.

Again, so very like Harold.

\---------------------

Athena- Good news, I have successfully tracked down the devices responsible for the strange messages.

Winston- Did you point Mr. Briggs in the right direction?

Athena- Yes, our troll hunter is on route to America.

Winston- Troll Hunter?

Athena- I found it fitting.

Winston- Yeah...send a troll to hunt a troll.

Athena- Exactly!

G. Reyes- Briggs~Verdant~McCree~  
Alexeev~Shimada~Klein~Tanaka~O’Deorain

Winston- It changed again...

Athena- Blackwatch, Reyes's top agents.

G. Reyes- The serpent drips venom from above him that Sigyn collects into a bowl; however, she must empty the bowl when it is full, and the venom that drips in the meantime causes Loki to writhe in pain, thereby causing earthquakes. 

Winston- what?

J. Morrison- With the onset of Ragnarök Loki is foretold to slip free from his bonds and to fight against the gods among the forces jötnar, of which time he will encounter the god Heimdallr and the two will slay each other.

Athena- I'm attempting to delete the accounts but an old command code is blocking my functions.

Winston- We need to call Mr. Briggs and warn him! That was just a threat!

Athena- It's never made direct threats before...the program must be evolving.

Winston- Do whatever you need to do to stop it. Threatening the lives of our agents, even the Blackwatch agents, is the last straw!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a happy new year! 
> 
> I joke about only writing the Hub but I really am working on other writing pieces. A new miniseries about Genji should be posted in a week or two. If you love Genji, check it out! If you hate Genji...how dare you, and check it out!


	7. The Expendables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different chat room with different people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for something completely different...

**Private Chat: The Expendables**  
4/8 users in lobby

 

 

Loki- Does anyone ever feel like they're being watched?

Smokey- The Aliens are always watching, man. Or it's the government, they got cameras everywhere, man!

Viktor- I think Nordic troublemaker referring to Deity.

Loki- No, I think someone has been following me. I just haven't seen them yet.

Prophet- Are you alright?

Loki- I'm fine, but I don't like feeling like someones got me in their cross-hairs.

Viktor- That is Karma, sniper. You deserve it.

Loki- Bite me, Viktor!

\--User SMOKEY has left the chat-room--

Viktor- In Mother Russia we stand strong and fight like men.

Loki- There ARE Russian snipers, I’ve seen a few of them.

Viktor- Now they are dead, snipers are not supposed to be seen.

Loki- Especially by other snipers. >;-) 

Viktor- Cocky attitude is going to get you in trouble.

Prophet- Is that what you’re afraid of? Another sniper taking your head off while you’re snooping around for those Vigilantes?

Loki- I don’t know why anyone would want me head. I haven’t done anything mischievous lately.

Prophet- Are you sure about that? I know you said you aren’t going back to your old Job but you are doing them favors. That might have put you on their enemies’ radar.

\--User VIKTOR has left the chat-room--

Loki- Look, some bastard is impersonating the old commanders and Captain Amari! I’m not going to let them get away with that!

Prophet- I was under the impression that you hated Overwatch’s Commanders, especially your old boss, Reyes.

Loki- I don’t give a rat’s arse about Reyes and Morrison! But no one will disrespect Captain Amari on my watch.

Prophet- Hero worship much?

Loki- Just a little admiration and respect for another marksman. The best marksman in the world.

Prophet- Is that admiration and respect worth your life? Getting involved with Overwatch almost cost you your head before.

Loki- Don't worry, DAD, I'll be careful.

Prophet- ...STOP calling me that. Could you take this a little more seriously? DON"T WORK WITH VIGILANTES. That is a rule I think you should stand by, they are NOTHING but trouble.

—User TSUBASA has entered the chat-room--

Tsubasa- Greetings.

Loki- Well look what the cat dragged in! How the hell are ya, Tsubasa?

Tsubasa- I am adequate.

Prophet- Oh Good! Someone sensible! Tell this idiot that he shouldn't mess around with Vigilantes.

Tsubasa- I'd prefer not to comment on the company that Loki keeps. He does business with the likes of you and I after all.

Prophet- That's different! We've never tried to kill him!

Tsubasa- Speak for yourself.

Loki- Yeah, Dad! I still keep the slippery archer around and I"m just fine!

Tsubasa- However, If this argument has anything to do with a woman then I side with Prophet. Your brain disconnects when women are concerned, Loki.

Loki- That's not true!

Tsubasa- Have you any recollection of the night after we first met?

Loki- Fine, but this is different since it doesn't involve a woman.

Tsubasa- Really?

Loki- Really Mum.

Tsubasa- Well, then Loki can take care of himself, Prophet.

Prophet- He just called you Mom. You're not even going to comment on that?

Tsubasa- Of course not. If I do I will be giving him the attention he wants from such an antagonizing statement. Or in other terms: Don't feed the troll.

Loki- Aye, I'm hunting a troll actually. Bugger sent a program into a secure server to mess with some old friends of mine.

Tsubasa- Oh...so you are busy.

Loki- What is it?

Tsubasa- I am on a job that is leading me to America. It is dangerous and I was hoping for some backup.

Prophet- The lone wolf needs backup?

Tsubasa- Yes, are you available, Prophet?

Prophet- Sorry, I'm not. I have work in the capitol. There's been a threat on the president and...wait a minute...

Loki- Al?

Prophet- Tsubasa, keep your slippery ninja ass out of DC if you know what's good for you!

Loki- Guys, chill. I'm sure that killing the President is not what are brooding assassin is there to do. Right, Tsubasa?

Tsubasa- No, Do you think I'm stupid?

Prophet- I think you're a good assassin.

Tsubasa- Thank you for the complement but my work takes me down to Texas. Your President has nothing to fear from me.

Prophet- Good...Sorry for the accusation.

Tsubasa- You are forgiven but I am still without help on my Job.

Prophet- There are a lot of mercenary groups in Texas, I'm sure you can hire someone.

Loki- Not a good idea. Those cutthroats will take your money and leave your corpse in a ditch.

Prophet- Oh, so now you're the one who's giving advice.

Loki- Don't trust the Americans!

Prophet- I'm American, idiot.

Loki- Especially big, grey hunks of muscle named Al!

Prophet- You're mocking me...

Tsubasa- Perhaps I am better of with the mercenaries, why do I even bother with the two of you?

Loki- No, hold on. If you can wait for another week I can help you. I'm headed to California now so I won't have far to travel after my own business is done.

Tsubasa- I'm afraid my business cannot wait that long. I will just hire one of the locals.

Loki- Alright, but be careful would ya?

Tsubasa- I always am. You keep your wits about you as well.

Prophet- I'd steer clear of deadlock gorge. There is a nasty band of outlaws down there.

Tsubasa- I will keep that in mind.

\--User BARBOSA, has entered the chat-room--

Barbosa- Ahoy mates!

\--User TSUBASA has left the chat-room--

\--User LOKI has left the chat-room--

Barbosa- Was it something I said?

Prophet- They still haven't forgiven you for tossing them overboard in Australia, Captain.

Barbosa- Oh, They're still salty?! I pulled them out before the sharks got em!

Prophet- Being used as shark bait is apparently very traumatizing.

Barbosa- A they can suck it up, I stand by what I did! What genius thought it was a good idea to bring TWO snipers to Junker town?

Prophet- I...don't remember.

\--User PSYCHO has entered the chat-room--

Psycho- Hi guys.


	8. Reboot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston reboots the chat room in an attempt to lock out the rogue AI.

REBOOT SUCCESSFUL  
Chat-room 1: Open

Athena- Roll Call, All active agents

Winston- Present

S.C. Dion- Security Chief on Duty

Dr. Ross- The doctor is here.

Pvt. Brown- Trillion reporting.

Cpt. Oxton- Tracer here!

Lt. Rogers- Slipstream two standing by.

Sgt. Sparks- Slipstream three standing by.

Lt. Pinto- Here I am!

W.E.B.- Online

G. Shimada- Genji is with you.

G. Shimada_Guest- I am new. Peace be upon you all.

Cpt. Oxton_Guest- How long am I going to need to use a guest profile?

Athena- Not long, Mrs. Oxton-Price, This is just a formality. 

S.C. Dion- The system wide reboot should have locked out the invading program.

Athena- Correct. But I do not know for how long. The program in question was more advanced than we originally calculated.

Winston- I'm still running diagnostics.

\-----------------------

Chief medical officer’s Log : 02

Our new Security Chief: Aron Dion

What is there to say? He is polite, professional, and dedicated to his work. A little on the paranoid side but I find that useful in a security chief. He's an academy graduate with a flawless service record and several high profile officials that sing his praises. 

Actually, with his record he could probably get a job at any of the private security companies that he wanted. Probably would do well and make a lot of money. The fact that he is here instead, with a rag tag group of vigilantes who are self funded and just scraping by, says a lot about his character.

An idealist with an overdeveloped sense of responsibility. Unfortunately that means he doesn't look after his own health. He has complained about severe headaches that are nearly constant. I have diagnosed him with chronic migraine. They are brought on, I've observed, after bouts of stress, lack of sleep and poor hydration. He refuses to take a day off, doesn't sleep for more than four hours at a time, and trying to get him to drink something other than coffee is like pulling teeth. All these factors, as well as his stubborn pride, make Dion a difficult patient to work with.

But I didn't become a doctor because I thought the Job would be pleasant. I can keep grumpy Mr. Dion Healthy so he can keep all of us safe.

\----------------------- 

Sgt. Sparks- What about the other agents? Like Reinheardt and Torbjorn?

Lt. Pinto- They've been offline for a long time...

Lt. Rogers- Yeah, Has anyone heard from them?

S.C. Dion- They said they were going to be delayed.

Lt. Rogers- Yeah, but it's been months. Not to mention we stopped hearing from them after Winston talked to them about the messages. I'm a little worried.

Lt. Pinto- They were more spooked by the messages than the rest of us, maybe they aren't coming.

Sgt. Sparks- Could someone be after them like what happened to Loki? 

Cpt. Oxton - Don't worry, Lotus contacted them and told them to stay away just until we sorted things out.

Lt. Rogers- Are you sure we should be trusting him? He did go to prison for blowing up the last headquarters.

Cpt. Oxton- He says he didn't really do that.

Lt. Pinto- You believe him? The guy was a pathological liar and in Reyes's pocket.

S.C. Dion- If Tracer says he didn't do it, He didn't do it.

Lt. Rogers- Just like that?! Who are you and what have you done with our paranoid Security Chief?!

S.C. Dion- I never believed Liao was responsible for Swizerland in the first place. He and Reyes might have been friends but he was only ever loyal to Overwatch itself.

Sgt. Sparks- Well he's not here with us! Not our Overwatch. So who's he loyal to now?

Cpt. Oxton- Family. That is what Rein and Torb are to him so we can trust him as far as they are concerned.

\----------------------- 

Chief medical officer’s Log : 03 

Lena "Tracer" Oxton and her wife Emily Oxton-Price.

Lena was once a flying Ace in the British Air Force before she was recruited by the late Captain Amari for Overwatch. She was placed into an experimental flight program called slipstream that involved a teleportation aircraft.

Much like the tale of Icarus, Lena Oxton flew too close to the sun. The scientists in charge of the Slipstream project were, in my professional opinion, far too eager to change the world and far too reckless with the lives of the agents in their research. (That's coming from someone who used to make super soldiers.) They skipped over unmanned testing and went straight to human trials. Anyone with half a brain cell could have predicted how well that went.

The aircraft malfunctioned and disappeared along with Ms. Oxton. When she was finally found, she was left in a state halfway between existing and not existing. Dubbed, "The Living Ghost" by the team that finally recovered her after the accident. Her atoms where unable to solidify her enough to speak or touch anything. She was quarantined to a holding cell designed by Winston whom also built the device that now anchors her to our plain of existence. I confess the details of how exactly the device works are beyond me. I only know that while it is on or near her person she is a normal, healthy young woman. Her aging has appeared to have been slowed but that may be due to her bubbly personality. (They say there is a reason why I've aged so badly.) 

Despite all that she's been through she takes on every challenge with a smile on her face. She seems eager to please and has a genuine want to protect the world. Though her enthusiasm can be overwhelming at times. She has a tendency to leap before she looks and I cannot help but worry that this habit will get her into trouble.

Emily is more mellow, and has the patience of a saint if she can keep up with her energetic wife. She is a photographic journalist with an impressive portfolio that marks her as a world traveler. I particularly like the work she has done in Greece. She has quite the eye for architecture.

On the Watchpoint she is working with Winston on the new Overwatch's Public relations. With how everything ended last time, she has her work cut out for her. 

\----------------------- 

G. Shimada- Did you get a warning to Loki?

Winston- Don't worry, I sent one out as soon as it happened.

G. Shimada- But has he responded?

Winston- Well no. He doesn't log into Overwatch while he is active on the guild boards, but my message was received and seen.

Athena- Your worry for your friend is understandable but Mr. Briggs is capable enough to take care of himself.

G. Shimada- I am not worried. Do you know where he was headed?

Winston- If you aren't worried then why do you ask?

G. Shimada- I wanted to ask him a few questions but he's been giving me the cold shoulder.

Winston- Is this about your argument over McCree?

G. Shimada- He knows more than he is saying.

Athena- Mr. Briggs has always known more than he let on, that is what made him a good agent.

G. Shimada- It made him dangerous. Even Reyes thought so; he kept him close so he could keep an eye on him.

Athena- Mr. Briggs may be a dangerous man but the same can be said of you, agent Shimada.

G. Shimada- I see that point but I still want to have a word with him. Besides, you say he is in danger, send me his location and I can help if someone tries to kill him.

Winston- And this won't escalate to violence?

G. Shimada- Only if he is the one to instigate it. I do not wish to fight Loki but I will defend myself.

Winston- Alright...but I will message him that I am sending someone, just so he doesn't get surprised and attack you by accident.

G. Shimada- That is acceptable.

Winston- I'll send the coordinates on a private channel. Don't do anything rash.

G. Shimada- Winston, When have I ever?

Winston- I mean it Genji, play nice out there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad Winston doesn’t want his boys to fight.


	9. For my next trick, I will make the trickster...disappear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trillion and Ross have a falling out, Dion is remarkably oblivious, and the mysterious “troll” makes good on its threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am working on the next chapter of Sparrow’s Journey, I promise!  
> But I cannot stop writing this! I’m crazy!  
> I don’t know what I’m doing with my life!
> 
>  
> 
> Send Help!

Pinto- Hey, Dion, Did you know that Trisha is really strong?

Dion- Oh god, did she put you up to this? Did she convince you to talk her up so I think she can actually be a competent field medic?

Pinto- No...

Dion-Sure, what did she do? Bat her pretty blue eyes at you?

Pinto- It's not like that! she's just my friend, I don't even like women!

Dion-...since when?

Rogers- Please tell me you're joking.

Pinto- Since always.

Dion- But weren't you dating Helen from HR?

Pinto- I was in the closet...

Sparks- If that closet had a clear door and was at the end of a rainbow. Seriously, it was so obvious.

Rogers- Was that sass, Sparky? You wanna go round two?!

Pinto- Roge, stop it. It WAS pretty obvious.

Dion- I didn't mean to assume, Sorry Pinto.

Pinto- It's fine. But back to what I was saying about Trisha, She can move the vending machine.

Dion-...Bullshit!

Rogers- So she's the "ghost"?

Sparks-We had ghosts before she got here. Idiot!

Rogers- (︶︿︶)╭∩╮

Dion- Have you actually seen her move it?

Pinto- Yes, she showed me!

Rogers- O_O

Sparks- Sweet! Girl Power!

Dion- I think we are going to need to talk to her and Dr. Ross.

————————————

Ross- Trish, did you spill the beans on our little secret?!

Trillion- No!

Ross- Then Why is Security Chief Dion asking me how you can lift vending machines?

Trillion-...oops.

Ross- Are you serious?! After all we’ve been through, all the caution, all the running, you blow your cover and all you have to say is Oops?!

Trillion- I don’t think we need to keep it a secret from Overwatch! I trust them! Why don’t you?!

Ross- The secret of me living to this ripe old age is that I don’t trust anyone!

Trillion-Oh so not even me?!

Ross- Your Mother went mad! Betrayed the original task force and joined a rebellion that killed hundreds of people including my best friend! The same source to her madness still lingers in your blood. NO, I don’t, and have never fully trusted you!

Trillion- I...I can’t believe you...

—————————————

_Los Angeles Post_

_Explosion leaves six dead in East LA apartment._

_Early this morning the residents of the Nevermore apartment complex were awakened by gunshots followed by a loud boom that shook the whole neighborhood. When the shaking stopped an unoccupied building had been reduced to rubble._

_The building was not rented by a tenant but neighbors reported the comings and goings of several unnamed people over the years. Which made the explosion all the more suspicious._

_Authorities on scene recovered the bodies of six still unidentified men and Omnics from the rubble. The LAPD has confirmed that the explosion was not an accident and that gang activity is suspected. They have nothing more to comment at this time._

 

 

_Atlas Journalist, Possible victim of Abduction._

_On a related note._

_Atlas news journalist, Olympia Shaw had been following a story in the same area and an early witness places her at the scene before and after the explosion. No word yet on Ms. Shaw’s connection to the incident, only that she was last seen in the company of an unknown man leaving in a black pickup truck._

_Witnesses say she seemed distressed and did not go willingly. We can only assume Ms. Shaw is in danger and in need of help._

_Olympia Shaw is 5’4” tall, petite, with olive skin, Short brown hair and brown eyes. Last seen wearing a blue knee length sweater dress and a brown overcoat._

_Man is described as: Tall, possibility white or Latino, with dark hair and a muscular build. Last seen wearing a grey hoodie, black cargo pants and black army boots._

_The LAPD welcomes any information on the whereabouts of Ms. Shaw, the black pickup truck, and the unidentified man. Operators are standing by._

 

Athena- The explosion did indeed take place at an old Overwatch safe house.

Winston- Athena, all I want to know is if agent Briggs is among the dead.

Athena- Unclear. Mr. Briggs can just as easily fit the description of Ms. Shaw’s abductor.

Winston- Oh my...

Genji- Loki is many things, a dangerous killer being one of them, but he’s never gone after women and children before.

Winston- I’ve been trying to message him but none of my calls are going through.

Genji- I am a few hours away from LA. I will see what I can find out.

Winston- You know, sending you is beginning to look like a good call.

Athena- Stop by the LA morgue and see if you can identify Mr. Briggs’s body.

Genji- The tricky bastard better not be dead! I still have questions!

————————————

 **Private Chat: The Expendables**  
1/8 users in lobby

Prophet- Loki, are you there?  
1 Week ago

Prophet- Come on kid, I’m worried about you.  
5 days ago

Prophet- Tsubasa, have you heard from Loki?  
4 days ago

Prophet- Tsubasa?!  
Yesterday

Prophet- Oh, Hajime...Not you too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people are confused by Ross’s outburst, it makes more sense if you’ve read Denial, my other Work.


	10. Lone wolf...Lone wolves?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prophet tries to gather a rescue party for Loki and Tsubasa. All the Expendables seem to be busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone seen my sons?!  
> One of them is a nord that likes to cause trouble and the other one is a ninja who thinks he’s Robin Hood.

Private Chat: The Expendables  
4/8 users in lobby

\--User PROPHET has sent beacon--

Group-Up! 2 Lincoln Memorial Cir NW, Washington, DC 20037  
#Searchparty#NoOneLeftBehind#TeammateDown

Viktor- Busy.

Psycho- Sorry Prophet, I'm stuck in London at the moment. These pampered academy brats aren't going to train themselves.

Barbosa- I’m basically useless if this doesn’t take place at Sea!

Prophet- You know, if it was any of you who needed help, Loki would come without hesitation.

Barbosa- Aye, I remember being young and stupid too.

Viktor- I have other things to do, like fighting omnics on the front. This could be beginning of new crisis.

Viktor- And I would never need HIS help.

Psycho- I’m sorry about your boy, Prophet. I know he’s had my back in the past but I still can’t leave.

—User SANGUE has entered the chat—

Sangue- Salve!

Psycho- Oh, Not you!

Viktor- Zdravstvuyte, Brother Blood.

Sangue- Have I interrupted something?

Barbosa- Loki and Tsubasa have gone dark. Prophet is worrying like a mother Hen.

Sangue-They're a sniper and a ninja, isn't silent assassin in their character?

Viktor- Tsubasa yes, Loki no. Nordic troublemaker likes to run his mouth.

Prophet- Alessandro, are you busy?

Sangue- Not if you are in need my help. Shall I rally with you in Washington?

Prophet- No. I need you to go down to Texas and track down Tsubasa.

Sangue- As you desire, but what is our wolf doing in America?

Prophet- He got himself pulled into a rat race down here.

Psycho- Oh No! What was he thinking?!

Barbosa- Those damn races always end up as massacres.

Viktor- Why would you let the Pup go alone?

Prophet- If I had known this was why he was asking for help, I would’ve stopped him entirely.

Sangue- A wolf must hurt, Don’t be so sure you could have stopped him.

—User SMOKEY has entered the chat—

Smokey- speaking of rat races, you guys are not going to like what I found...

Psycho- Spill it, Smokey.

Smokey- I looked up the race that our wolf of Tokyo join in and more than half of the hunters have already dropped out. Some of them were found dead near the Mexican border. Shit looks bad, man!

Sangue- Then time is against us. I am on my way, but what about Loki?

Prophet- Since no one else is willing to help, I’ll track him down myself.

Sangue- Two heads are better than one...

Prophet- I have the advantage of being on my home turf for this one. I can call in some favors. Thanks, Alessandro.

Sangue- Ah, seems we shall be walking as separate shadows. Tis a shame, I was looking forward to working with you again. It would be just like Ayutthaya.

Prophet- You and I remember that mission very differently. Lets hope this one doesn't turn into a bloodbath.

Sangue- Oh, but my dear, what would be the sport in that? I am Mr. Blood after all.

Prophet- Corny, Alessandro, real corny.

Sangue- But not untrue. >:-) Alla prossima!

—User SANGUE has left the chat—

Psycho- Creepy bastard. We don’t talk about Ayutthaya.

Barbosa- Bet he tortured cats as a kid. Or collected something weird like rat skulls.

Smokey- Blood vials, man.

Psycho- Because OF COURSE, he did.

Prophet- Does.

Psycho-Why?!

Prophet- For transfusions, he’s a doctor, Remember?

Psycho- Doctor my arse! That’s some vampire shit!

Smokey- Yeah man, you sure it was a good idea to send the vampire to find the werewolf?

Barbosa- Not this fish oil again!

Prophet- We’ve been over this, Tsubasa is NOT a werewolf.

Smokey- But we do agree that Sangue is a vampire.

Prophet- Fine, Whatever.

Viktor- Then why is pretty archer, wolf? I was lone wolf first!

Smokey- Could Viktor be a werewolf?

Viktor- Net! Stop it!

Psycho- Well you're not alone anymore. Not since you started working for that Volskaya lady.

Viktor- Tsubasa stole my name and Psycho knows it.

Prophet- He didn't steal your name. We just call him that because of the Shinsengumi.

Viktor- The WHAT?

Prophet- Never mind. I have to get going. Loki could be running out of time.


	11. ladies night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dion and Pinto talk about caves, The Ladies want to cheer up Trisha after her fight with Ross, Ross gets advice from an expert, and Genji follows a lead on Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Easter was yesterday...guess I should update my fanfics.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> .

Pinto- Have you guys noticed any other “Ghost” activity?

Dion- No. I looks like it has stopped all together.

Pinto- That’s weird right? I mean, it hasn’t been going on for quite a while now.

Dion- It stopped after Trisha kept moving things back into place. Also when Emily found the missing sniper scope on the beach.

Pinto- I’m not complaining that the ghosts are gone… It’s just, I’m afraid of what will happen if they start up again.

Dion- Yeah. I’m not so sure that there were ever any ghosts to begin with. I’ve been upgrading our security and I found a lot of holes where intruders could sneak in. I’ve been trying to fix all of our blind spots. 

Pinto- Emily mentioned a cavern near where she found the scope. Do you think it has anything to do with what’s going on?

Dion- A cave?

Pinto- Yeah. She said it was nestled in the cliffs by the beach. It’s kinda far away but it’s still fishy that she found it there, right?

Dion- I’m starting to think I should have a look at this cave. 

Pinto- Don’t go by yourself! That’s a classic horror movie no no!

Dion- You offering to come with, Pinto?

Pinto- Well I was thinking we’d bring Rogers or Sparks too...

Dion- No offense, But if we’re going by horror movie clichés, that wouldn’t help, I’d still die first.

Dion- Sparks next, because she’s a loud preppy girl. Then, Rogers because he’s a jock. Leaving you the virtuous soul survivor.

Pinto- That’s...funny. LOL

Dion- I have my moments. 

Dion- I still gotta check it out, on account of it being my job. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. 

Pinto- I’ll go...I don’t want you to get lost down there.

— — — — — — — — —

Tracer- Trisha, are you alright?

Trillion- I don't want to talk about it.

Tracer- Oh come on, cheer up love.

Sparks- We should do a girl's night!

Emily- We'll have wine and chocolates.

Athena- Perhaps I can look for an entertaining movie to lift her spirits?

Trillion- No really, I'm fine.

Sparks- I'll hire a stripper!

Emily- Sparks...no.

Sparks- What, too much?

Emily- It's a pow-wow dear, not a stag party.

Trillion- How would you get a stripper anyway?

Sparks- Depends, do you like ladies or gents? Rogers will do anything for ice-cream...and I'm not shy. ;-)

Rogers- Sparks! Not Okay!

Sparks- Shew! The ladies are talking. No boys allowed!

Rogers- Pain, lots and lots of pain.

Athena- Here we go again...

Emily- This is suppose to help cheer up poor Trisha!

Sparks-hyuyumj7896uynjhgfggjummj ghnn bv fn nhfvhgsugdfhdgjgfjk hg earkg hjag jk ghf56574sfgdf5h5z4bhs thrhbj htfshtjsrjli'[

Emily- I'm going to break them up.

Trillion- Don't, their loud fighting bothers Ross.

Tracer- Well that's one way to punish him for being a Jerk.

— — — — — — — — —

Private Chat: 莲花 丽江

1 Client in Lobby

— English Filter — 

Dr. Brown- Li, I need to talk to you.

莲花- Who dis?

Dr. Brown- Don’t give me that! “Who dis?” You know exactly who DIS is! You broke into my house and sent me to babysit Overwatch.

莲花- Oooohhhh, This is my work number. Why didn't you message me on the Overwatch chat?

Dr. Brown- We have problems! I fought with Trisha over blowing her cover and brought up Her mother...

莲花- You told her WHAT?!

Dr. Brown- That because of what Sharon did I don’t trust her and never have...

莲花- Okay...WHY would you say that?!

Dr. Brown- Well it’s complicated but long story short she’s forgotten that people have tried to kill us ever since she was born. So she just showed off for one of the agents and now the entire watchpoint knows our secret.

莲花- She’s not her mother, there’s a difference between showing off and joining a rebellion. What You said was true though, you don’t trust her to make her own Choices.

Dr. Brown- I’ve tried! But she’s too reckless! Trisha just told Pinto and he told Dion. Oh and you lying git! You said the new team wouldn’t care or ask questions!

莲花- Well I lied about Dion and didn’t account for Pinto but come on, they don’t care what she is, they probably think that she’s awesome. She’ll be safe with Overwatch...and even so, you can’t be there to control her forever.

Dr. Brown- That’s rich, coming from you. Aren’t you working with Helix specifically to watch your girl?

莲花- Fareeha makes her own decisions, I’m only here to watch her back. That should be your role. Quit trying to control Trisha and just be there to support her.

Dr. Brown- This decision could have consequences far beyond what’s happening now.

莲花- Then It’s important that you’re there for her when those consequences come.

Dr. Brown- But she’s angry with me now. What do I say?

莲花- How can someone with a three digit IQ be so stupid? Walk up to her and APOLOGIZE.

Dr. Brown- It is not that simple. She won't let me near her.

莲花- Figure something out, better to solve this problem sooner rather than later.

Dr. Brown- I could message her on the hub.

莲花- No. You always come across as an asshole in text form. Also, you might just angry text her again, NEVER text someone when you’re angry. 

莲花- We once ran out of ammo at the old Hq and I angrily told Jack over email that a $.99 blowup doll could run the base better than he could. He didn’t talk to me for three weeks.

Dr. Brown- What’s your point?

莲花- Point is, if you are irritated with someone tell them to their face and talk it out. If you angry text them you say shit you don’t mean. And if you piss of a genetically altered super soldier, they will make your life a living hell...I had to wash windows in a thunderstorm.

Dr. Brown- Yes, and during one of Trisha's childhood tantrums she kicked me through a wall! Your passive aggressive antics with Morrison are completely different!

莲花- She might show you mercy if you buy her chocolate and APOLOGIZE!

Dr. Brown- Did that work?

莲花- Getting on your knees and begging forgiveness helps.

Dr. Brown- Oh, lord...

莲花- Just talk to her, Adam.

— — — — — — — — — 

Private Message: G. Shimada

 

Winston- Genji are you there?

Genji- I don't have a lot of time, let us make this quick.

Winston- Any updates.

Genji- Most of the bodies were too badly burned for me to make visual confirmation but I am still positive that Loki is NOT among the dead.

Winston- How can you be sure?

Genji- None of them are tall enough. Loki is a giant, 6' 5". The tallest of the victims is only 6' 1"

Winston- What a relief.

Genji- Not really, Loki is the one that killed them.

Athena- How can you be sure?

Genji- This was not gang activity, this was a six man kill squad. They were taken out through military precision, with their own weapons. Cops are convinced they killed each other but back in Blackwatch this was Loki's MO.

WEB- It even explains the touched safe house. Standard procedure was to destroy any compromised building.

Winston- Mr. Briggs covered his tracks...

Genji- Not well enough. I got street footage of a black truck fleeing the scene, the man behind the wheel matches Loki. I'm currently in pursuit.

Winston- Where is he heading?

Genji- East. Not sure what his plan is.

Athena- He could be headed to Colorado, the Grand Mesa Watchpoint use to be there and there are still safe houses in the area.

Genji- Then that is where I’m going.


	12. The plot thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt and Torbjorn try to convince Liao to rally with them at Gibraltar. Fareeha makes her entrance into the story. Dion, Pinto, Rogers, and Athena debunk the haunting and discuss suspects. Prophet, Psycho and Sangue play a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt your regularly scheduled chapter of the hub to bring you the plot.
> 
> Hub has a plot?
> 
> Surprised me too.

Task-force Echo 141  
Secure Server: 0/36 in lobby  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

\--Agent Lotus online--

\--Agent Noble online--

\--Agent Smith online--

Smith- I din't think that this old server was still active.

Noble- Nether did I.

Lotus- I bought it off record about twenty years ago. Thought It would be useful in an emergency.

Smith- Is this an emergency?

Lotus- Talon has been on the move lately, I had a showdown recently with one of their assassins. They are specifically targeting ex-agents and their families.

Smith- Is Angela all right?

Lotus- She's fine, Fey is protecting her but I would move Ingrid some place safe, Torb.

Smith- Don't worry about her, I got quite the guard dog.

Lotus- Torb, this is your wife we're talking about. A dog won't be enough to stop these people!

Smith- Normal dogs don't have turret mounted Gatling guns, and tank cannons.

Lotus- ...wow.

Noble- Where can I get one?

Lotus- The IKEA humane society? What have you been doing?

Smith- Ingrid is safe, but YOU wont be so long as you keep up this lone avenger thing!

Noble- It is time that you join us, old friend, together we are strong!

Smith- That's right! We are going back to Overwatch and you are coming with us!

Lotus- I don't belong there anymore. Overwatch was shut down for a reason, as one of those reasons, I am keeping my distance. No need to ruin what Winston and Tracer are building.

Smith- That's not true Li! The Press has told so many lies about you that you have started to believe them!

Lotus- All of this is bigger than me. Overwatch is a group of protectors, that is how it should go down in history. History need not remember Liao Li.

Noble- Don't say that! We already lost Ana and Jack and Gabriel, we don't want to loose You too!

Lotus- You won't, I'll be careful. You two stay safe out there.

Smith- Li, don't you dare!

\--Agent Lotus offline--

Smith- Why does he got to be like that? The Liao I knew would have rallied with us against Talon to avenge our friends.

Noble- He has not been Liao ever since he got out of prison, he's been living as Lotus.

Smith- Whatever they did to him in prison has messed him up bad. I don't like it.

Noble- Perhaps he just needs to learn to be himself again. Do not give up on him yet.

\--------------------------------

Private message:

Oliver- Thanks again for helping out, Fey. You are a real life saver, to me new friend and I.

Fareeha- Just stay out of trouble while you're here, okay? None of your usual dumb-assery.

Oliver- No bar fights, no Nordic mischief, no shooting anybody, no burning down buildings, no sticking our noses in places the don't belong. Got it.

Fareeha- I mean it, Olly. I'm already on thin Ice with the Director and I don't want to have to explain who you are. He's paranoid enough with just Lotus here.

Oliver- Just say I'm your looser Ex-boyfriend that ye still have a soft spot for.

Fareeha- Yeah, my current boyfriend might take issue with that. People already think Lotus is my Ex.

Oliver- Gross! People actually think the old villain had a chance with you?

Fareeha- You think YOU had a chance?

Oliver- Oh! You wound me with your cruel, cruel words!

Fareeha- I'm sure you'll survive.

Oliver- Aye, I'm pretty good at the whole ‘not dying’ thing, must be the luck of the Irish. Or it could be I have a guardian angel. (Talking about you, missy)

Fareeha- Speaking of guardian angels, I'm going to call Angela so she can have a look at your leg.

Oliver- Don't bother Mercy, I'm fine.

Fareeha- I want her to make sure. Don't argue with me, Olly.

Oliver- Why Yes ma’am, no arguing. Dang, You are just like your mum.

Fareeha- Knowing you, I bet that's a complement.

Oliver- ...Aye, It is. Looked up to her, I did.

Oliver- Did you ever get those flowers I sent you for your birthday?

Fareeha- I got the bottle of Whiskey you sent too.

Oliver- Hey, Living past 30 is a big deal; Especially given your chosen profession. It was cause for a little celebration. When you turn 40 I’m sending you to Hawaii. Get ye to take some time off.

Fareeha- I’m going to hold you to that; just a little more incentive for me to keep you alive.

\---------------------------

Overwatch Hub

Dion- Athena did you know about the extensive cave systems on the island?

Athena- I am aware, but do not possess any map records.

Dion- The Cave that Pinto and I found has connected tunnels that branch out the closer inland you get.

Rogers- Since when do you go exploring with Pinto?

Pinto- He wanted to check things out, I just went with him for...backup.

Dion- We couldn’t really explore, there was no way to plot our movements so we decided to head back before we got lost.

Rogers- Find anything else?

Dion- Sort of creepy, but I think the tunnels connect with the base somehow. It would explain the so called haunting that’s been going on if someone was sneaking in through a secret entrance.

Athena- This is very troubling.

Pinto- I’ll say! The tunnel Dion and I explored was lead straight to the ocean. The intruder could come in from anywhere.

Rogers- But if the haunting is really just an intruder, then why didn’t Athena detect them?

Dion- I don’t know and I don’t like it. I already have been running in circles trying to find the hole in our security.

Pinto- What if it has something to do with the vending machine? It seems to be at the center of all this.

Dion- Are you thinking, like a trap door?

Rogers- It would be a good way to hide it.

Dion- But that means the intruder would have to be strong enough to move the damn thing.

Rogers- Right...ಠ_ಠ

Dion- Strong enough to move over 500lbs, stealthy enough to do it quietly and avoid detection, able to make off with dozens of snacks and equipment in a single night.

Rogers- Okay forget ghosts, that’s terrifying...

Pinto- That’s one way to describe it. Then again it could be multiple people.

Rogers- Yeah, two hungry burglars; one strong, one sneaky.

Dion- That have knowledge of the cave systems and the watchpoint layout.

Rogers- It’s gotta be someone from the old days, ex-agents.

Dion- Athena, send me a list of all the ex-agents capable of accomplishing this.

Athena- As you wish, but shall I exclude the agents classified as deceased?

Dion- Of course. Why would you ask that?

Athena- Just making sure you are completely ruling out the ghost theory.

Dion- Funny.

Agent List:  
-Shimada, Genji (Stealth)  
• Blackwatch Ninja, Cybernetic Augmentation, Expert Swordsman, Former Yakuza,

-Tanaka, Astrea (Stealth)  
• Blackwatch Assassin, Expert Infiltrator, Former acrobat, Former exotic entertainer

-Patterson, Kyle (Strength)  
• Paladin, Recon Class, Combat Medic, Former professional Athlete

-Wilhelm, Reinhardt (Strength)  
• Tank, Knight Class, Former Crusader German military, War Hero

-Winston (Strength)  
• Tank, Dive Class, Genetically altered Gorilla Scientist

Wildcards:  
-Briggs, Oliver  
• Blackwatch Sniper, Illusionist, Former Irish Armed Forces, Former Icelandic Military, Gun for hire

-Liao, Li  
• Security Expert, Martial Artist, Former Thief, Unknown Electromagnetic Augmentation

-McCree, Jesse  
• Blackwatch Duelist, Dead-Shot, Former Gang Affiliation, Reyes’ Top Agent/Groomed Successor

-O’Deorain, Moira  
• Blackwatch Doctor, Geneticist, Combat Medic, Unknown self-experimentation

—/—

Dion- That’s a short list.

Athena- Wildcards Do not completely match up but they have specific attributes to still be suspect.

Dion- We can eliminate Reinhardt and Winston right away, Shimada, Briggs and the Chief too.

Pinto- Dr. O’Deorain is in Oasis, working as minister of genetics. I looked her up when Ross first got here.

Dion- That leaves: McCree, Tanaka, and Patterson. Can anyone confirm the whereabouts of the latter two?

Athena- Agent Tanaka was incarcerated after the Swiss explosion for her involvement in Reyes uprising. Her last known location was at a psychiatric ward in Mongolia. Agent Patterson joined a mercenary group and travels with them around the world.

Rogers- So if Tanaka is in the nut house then we are looking at McCree and Patterson as our prime suspects.

Dion- Next thing I need is all the information on Patterson’s group. I think they are more likely than the Cowboy.

Pinto- That makes sense.

Rogers- Genji has been searching for McCree for months now, wouldn’t it be awkward if he was just here, messing with us the whole time?

——————————

Private Chat: The Expendables  
3/8 users in lobby

Prophet- how goes the search, Alessandro?

Sangue- I simply must visit your country more often. Tis’ a hunting ground like no other.

Prophet-Glad you’re liking Texas, but you didn’t answer my question.

Sangue- Of all the dead in the ditch, I found none that I could say was Tsubasa. And I have heard talk from the common folk of a mysterious dark haired foreigner with a voice like mist and eyes like a wolf.

Prophet- That sounds like Hajime alright.

Psycho- Been in America for less than a month and he’s already got folktales about him.

Sangue- Tales say he was last seen in the company of a rugged gunslinger type, either a local mercenary or a fellow hunter in the race.

Prophet- He did say he would hire a local...but I still don’t like this. The whole situation is off.

Sangue- The game is changing once again, my dear, we are but pieces on the board being moved into position.

Prophet- But for what?

Sangue- Only the players know that, we must strive to fulfill our roles, keep our wits about us, lest It end with us joining our fallen comrades in Ayutthaya.

Psycho- We DON’T talk about Ayutthaya!

Prophet- Are you saying what I think you’re saying, Alessandro?

Sangue- Yes, the Kibitzer is cleaning house.

Psycho- BUT WHY NOW?!

Prophet- With Talon and this new Overwatch rising up to fight each other, It must be preparing to make a move.

Sangue- The Time has come to pick a side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rogers, Pinto and Dion find the trap door.
> 
> PLOT TWIST!
> 
> Dion pushes Rogers and Pinto in and locks it. Starts laughing maniacally.
> 
> Dion- You though we had Ghosts and then Intruders...But it was I Dion!
> 
> Rogers- ಠ_ಠ
> 
> Pinto- Noooooo! I trusted you!
> 
> Rogers- (ಥ﹏ಥ)


	13. Transform Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross Tells is more about Sparks and Rogers. Winston sends a team to China but has to remind Tracer to stick with the mission. Dion talks conspiracy. Fey and Li talk Justice vs Revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transform boundaries are places where tectonic plates slide sideways past each other. Much like the multiple storylines of the hub. With this comes earthquakes.

Chief Medical Officer’s Log: 04

Our Dynamic Duo: Paul Rogers and Min Sparks 

The Pilots have been together since the Flight Academy, where they developed a close bond as well as a competitive rivalry. They express this rivalry with practical jokes, secret messages written entirely in emojis, and of course their loud and distracting sparing matches.

I have to deal with the aftermath of these toss ups. Fortunately it’s only scrapes and bruises but the worst part is the noise. I can’t get a thing done when they are going at it.

After they graduated the Academy, Overwatch recruited them, along with Lena Oxton, for the Slipstream project. We all know how that turned out for Oxton. With the project a failure all agents involved were reassigned but Sparks and Rogers wrote an extensive appeal to command so they would be allowed to stay together. Their appeal was denied with Rogers assigned to Lt. Sanders, Head of Transport in Switzerland, and Sparks serving a brief stint in Blackwatch before being reassigned again to Gibraltar.

This separation clearly has taken a toll on their friendship, with Roger’s general distrust of Blackwatch and (I Suspect) Sparks’s Blackwatch sympathies. They are working through these differences with the aid of their friends, Oxton and Pinto But I fear they have a way to go. 

 

When Lotus sent me here he wasn’t kidding about these young agents needing a guiding hand.

———————————

Fall in! Tracer, Sparks, Rogers and Trillion.

Winston- Listen up Agents!

Sparks- Oooo are we getting another mission?

Rogers- Finally some action!

Tracer- What are your orders big guy?

Winston- With Torbjorn and Reinheardt finally here with Brigitte, I am sending the four of you to China.

Trillion- I’m going on a mission? Has Chief Dion cleared me for duty?

Winston- Not yet, You will stay on the drop ship and provide medical support if needed. 

Trillion- But I can help! You know what I’m capable of.

Winston- I know. But you are not ready yet.

Tracer- Maybe next time love.

Winston- I received word from a former agent that needs pickup in Beijing. She also anticipates that Talon will try and stop her from joining us.

Tracer- Well they won't!

Sparks- Dibs on flying the Drop ship!

Rogers- Right, Sparky. Tracer and I will extract the agent.

Trillion- Won’t you need a tank? Chief Dion says you need a tank to block damage.

Winston- The agent doesn’t want to attract attention. Reinhardt and I would draw a crowd. Rogers will be fitted with our security riot gear if the fighting gets intense.

Athena- The agent in question says she is also capable of blocking damage.

Tracer- What's the agent's name?

Winston-...It's Mei, Lena.

Tracer- What?!

Rogers- Like Mei Ling-Zhou?

Sparks- Mei is alive?!

Winston- Yes she is and she needs our help.

Tracer- Oh my god! Does Chief know?

Rogers- Dion?

Tracer- NO! Liao!

Winston- I don't know.

Sparks- Holly crap! Do you think she knows about him?!

Rogers- If she's seen the Petras Act, she has probably seen the photo of the Feds arresting him.

Sparks- What if she thinks he's still in prison?! 

Trillion- What if she thinks he's dead?!

Tracer- We have to tell them!

Winston- No! Stick to the mission, Lena! Let them explain themselves to each other.

Tracer- All do respect, Winston, but nobody told me Chief was out of prison! When he first showed up at my apartment and I saw him talking to Emily I almost killed him!

Winston- Tracer, you have your orders. We can catch Mei up on current events in the debrief.

Tracer- . . . Yes, sir.

— — —— — — — — 

THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE  
-Share an experience  
-They are always watching.  
-Is you neighbor a(n): Alien, Synth, Government Spy, Mole man, or cryptid?  
-Ask me anything. $

$$ Transaction Complete $$

(This chat will delete itself automatically when the window is closed.)

Aron D- Um...Hello?

Smokey- Hello, my dude. You seen any Aliens?

Aron D- No. I’m looking for someone. I was directed to you by a Guild master named Akane.

Smokey- What is the music of life?

Aron D- Excuse me?

Smokey- Answer the question or I’ll boot you right now.

Aron D- Hang on! She said to tell you. . .Silence.

Smokey- Welcome Brother. Who can I help you find?

Aron D- He’s a mercenary, runs with a group. Name’s Kyle Patterson.

Smokey-Afraid I can’t help. Lot of merks ditch their real names and go by aliases. By guild rules I don’t have the authority to look his up. Discretion is kind of their thing.

Aron D- You don’t strike me as someone who follows the rules.

Smokey- . . .I like you. Give me twenty minutes and I’ll get you the info. Leave the chat box open.

Aron D- I’ll be waiting.  
.  
.  
.  
Smokey- I’m back, you still there?

Aron D- It’s been four hours! Where have you been?

Smokey- I had to gather myself, make a few calls. I had to make 100% sure that what I saw was correct. Patterson isn’t a friend of yours is he?

Aron D- We once worked for the same company.

Smokey- I’m sorry that I’m the one that has to tell you this, but he’s dead.

Aron D- How and When?

Smokey- Last year, he and his team were on a job in Thailand. The job went sideways and a lot of people died.

Aron D- Damn it.

Smokey- Hey, I knew him. Called him Rook, nice guy.

Aron D- What happened in Thailand?

Smokey- Sorry man. We don’t talk about Ayutthaya. You shouldn't either if you wanna keep your head on your shoulders.

Aron D- At least give me something to compensate me for the four hours of my life I'm not going to get back. I payed money for this!

Smokey- Fine. Your funeral man.

Smokey- Ever see Battle Royal, Hunger Games, The Running Man, Thunder Dome?

Aron D- Yeah.

Smokey- Think that, but with the world's most dangerous mercenaries and assassins.

Aron D- Patterson was a part of it?

Smokey- Rook was one talented son of a bitch. He had both the brains and the muscle, but he didn’t make the cut.

Aron D- Did anyone survive?

Smokey- No one that will talk to you.

Aron D- I can be very persuasive.

Smokey- Look, bringing up this incident puts them in danger. Now I don’t expect you to care about their safety so I will put it this way: These are the winners of the game. Some of the deadliest individuals on the planet. If they see you as a threat they will kill you.

Aron D- I can handle myself. Just give me a name to work with.

Smokey- Damn you’re persistent! Just give it up!

(This window can not be closed)

Smokey- What the hell did you do to my server?!

Aron D- I took advantage of those four hours, made sure you couldn’t just take my money and run.

Smokey- No way! Not even a god level hacker can get through my firewall! Who are you?! Are you with that THING?!

Aron D- I'm just a guy looking for answers. Give me something to work with and I’ll leave you alone.

Smokey- Do you have a death wish or what?!

Smokey- Fine! I’ll give you a password to a private chat room. One of the survivors might talk. The one that probably doesn’t mind loosing his head.

Smokey- Private Chat: The Expendables. Password: St@110N3, ask for Mr. Blood.

Aron D- Do all you Mercenary types have such cheesy nicknames?

Smokey- It makes a lot of sense when you’ve met him. Anyway, I gave you what you wanted now get off of my server.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(This chat has been deleted)

— — — — — — — — — — — 

Overwatch Hub 

Dion- Thanks for your help with that conspiracy nut, Athena.

Athena- My pleasure, Chief Dion.

Dion- Well team, I got good news and I got bad news.

Winston- What’s the bad news?

Dion- Kyle Patterson is dead.

Pinto- What, How?

Reinheardt- That’s horrible! He was an honorable soldier, I trained him myself.

Torbjorn- Guess he’s off the suspect list.

Dion- That’s the good news, now our list of suspects is down to one: Jesse McCree.

WEB- McCree? Tell me this is a Joke.

Dion- Yeah, The worse news is that our last Suspect doesn’t make sense on his own. He can’t do the sneaking with those ridiculous boots of his. He also can't do the heavy lifting.

Pinto- Maybe he could do the lifting, he has a metal arm that Torb made.

Torbjorn- I made it to be like a crowbar, not a forklift!

Pinto- So we’re back to ghosts?

Dion- ...Unfortunately.

WEB- Did you get ANYTHING from the conspiracy Theorist?

Dion- Just more questions. He doesn’t fit as a suspect anymore but I still want to find out what happened to Patterson. The circumstances around his death are troubling.

Winston- Like what? Could Reaper be involved?

Dion- Not sure. I’ll let you know when I have more information. Speaking of which, Athena could you expand the suspect list to include the deceased members of Overwatch?

Athena- Certainly...how much time do you have?

Dion- Is it a long list?

Athena- Very.

Dion- Alright, send it to my private terminal and I’ll sort it out later.

— — —— — — — —

Message Group: Fareeha, Li, Oliver

Fareeha- Uncle Li? Are you there?

Li- What’s up, Kiddo?

Fareeha- Answer your phone, would you? This group chat was not how I wanted to contact you.

Li- Sorry, I accidentally zapped it. That’s the problem with anything not made by Vishkar, It can’t handle my power output.

Fareeha- Angela said that you locked yourself in your room again. Are you doing alright?

Fareeha- I know your last talk with Uncle Rein and Uncle Torb was rough.

Li- Everything is Fine, thanks for asking. I’m just working on a mission plan. You know I’m going on assignment in a few days.

Fareeha- I guess it’s useless to just tell you to let this go.

Li- 76 is still out there, someone needs to get that menace off the streets.

Fareeha- This is not about Justice! You have a personal vendetta!

Li- It can’t be both?

Fareeha- I don’t understand why you hate him so much. You didn’t take things personally before.

Li- I need to prove myself wrong about him. I need to catch him, look him in the eye, and he needs to be a stranger...I need this kiddo.

Fareeha- Stop being cryptic! Do you want me to come over? We can talk this out.

Li- No, It’s Fine.

Fareeha- Angela is worried too! You’re not acting like yourself!

Li- I’ll be better after I get 76. Don’t worry, I don’t plan on killing him. Objective is to take him alive for questioning.

Fareeha- And if he is who you’re afraid he is? What then?!

Oliver- Rtuufdyugsstuufsaayuhddvyasgut efuyeesgutsfhfdethsdtgggdfyyg 

Fareeha- Olly? What’s wrong?

Oliver- No, I’m Shaw! Please I need lotus!

Li- I already said no to an interview, Ms. Shaw. Nice try.

Oliver-Briggs is in trouble!

Li- Okay, Should have lead with that.

Fareeha- WHAT’S GOING ON?!

Oliver- There’s an Omnic outside, Briggs tried to draw it away and they ran into the woods. Then I heard yelling! I think it’s going to kill him!

Li- I’m on my way!

Fareeha- Not alone you’re not! I’m going with you!

Oliver- Please hurry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liao shrugged. “Bad dreams, sore memories, the products of a long eventful life, I'm afraid.” He stuck his hands in his pants pockets and shook his head. “Sounds cheesy, but I decided to finally come and find you after one of them.”
> 
> “Stop fibbing.” Fareeha chuckled.
> 
> “It does sound like some lie I'd tell, doesn't it?” Liao hummed. “I was in Antarctica at the time, had my eyes opened so to speak. I sent a message to you afterwards…but I don't think it ever went through.”
> 
> “Antarctica? What on earth were you doing down there?” Fareeha asked. She knew by Liao's tone that he was being perfectly serious.
> 
> Liao paused and took a breath. “I was on a mission for the guild…well maybe that's a story for next time. What happened down there, I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about it yet.”
> 
>  
> 
> From Guardian ch12 Epilogue.


	14. Big trouble in Beijing China.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission in Beijing did not go as planned. The ramifications will change everything.
> 
> Profanity Warning  
> Usually I try and keep the Hub at PG13 type language but not at the end of this chapter.  
> Psycho swears a lot!
> 
> Ye’ have been Warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUN! That is the end of Season 1! 
> 
> Aka: Ecc0 is taking a short break from writing Hub so that my other stories can catch up a bit! Don’t Worry, I will be uploading Hub mini stories in the meantime. They will help with world building and to flush out some of the characters also to fill in gaps of the story that are not in chat room form. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome, especially if there is a character you would like to see more of or would like to know more about.

\------------------------------------  
New Message To: Min Sparks

Paul- Sparky! Sparks are you there?!  
\-------------------------------------  
New Message To: Min Sparks

Lena- Sparks! Respond! Come in!  
\-------------------------------------  
New Message To: Min Sparks

Paul- Come on Min! Don't do this to me!  
\-------------------------------------  
Message Sent

\- Help  
\-------------------------------------  
New Message To: Min Sparks

Paul- Don't worry Sparky! I'm coming to get you!  
\-------------------------------------

-

-

-

 

Overwatch Returning? What does this mean for the future?  
View Article

Who Watches the Overwatch?  
View Article

Jōrurí The Beautiful Assassin  
View Article

Gunfight in Tianjin port leaves path of destruction.  
View Article

Unidentified Aircraft crashes into Tianjin port.  
View Article

Who is the Super Woman?  
View Article

Super Soldiers in Beijing?  
View Article  
-

-

-

Emily- Dozens of these have popped up in the past 24 hours. We need a press statement, Winston.

Winston- My top priority is to extract Tracer and the others.

Emily- I want Lena home safe too but this is important! This might turn the public against if we don't say anything!

Winston- That was our only working drop ship, with it down we have to find a different way to get out of the city!

Pinto- Torb, Brigitte and I are trying to get the second one ready but I can't find the replacement parts. They must have been carried off by our ghosts a while back. I ordered more but getting someone to deliver to this rock is almost impossible!

WEB- Have you figured out the Ghost situation yet, Dion?!

Dion- My top suspects are Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison.

WEB- So we are being haunted by our dearly departed commanders. Is that really the best you can do?

Dion- I am sick of this ghost hunt! I want to hunt something tangible but I can't find anything. So yeah, The ghosts of Reyes and Morrison are the best I got.

Athena- Lotus did mention that bringing back Overwatch would have them both rolling in their graves.

Emily- Athena, He meant that as a joke! Winston, you want me to make a statement to the Press? I'll do it. Just tell me how to spin it.

Winston- No! No press statements until we get our agents back.

Reinheardt- Ghosts make sense! Those disturbing messages on the old chatroom were sent using their accounts!

Brigette- Rein don't you start! Gabe and Jack are not Ghosts! And get off the chat; papa and I need something heavy moved.

Dion- But the messages still could be linked to what's going on. People have tried to KILL Loki for being involved in this. Now that is something tangible. Have we gotten anything back from Genji?

WEB- Maybe Genji just hasn't found Loki yet. In our last conversation the slippery sniper made it clear that he had no interest in talking to Genji.

Dion- Loki and his troll hunt are at the center of this. I need him alive!

Winston- Genji hasn't responded to my calls. I can't worry about him while Tracer, Rogers, Mei, Trisha, and Sparks are stranded in China.

Dion- Call Chief Liao! I know he'll help!

Winston- I haven't heard from him either! I'm afraid something has happened to him.

Dion- Damn it! There must be someone we can call.

Pinto- What about the Guild? A lot of ex agents went to mercenary work, maybe they’d be willing to help.

Dion- Akane and the Guild Masters are tough customers. It will be expensive but it's worth a try.

Winston- We can worry about money later. I'll make contact with her.

Dion- Have Athena do it. You need to get on the horn with Emily about Public Relations.

Winston- Tracer is the new face of Overwatch, I'm a Gorilla...what are people going to think?

Dion- YOU are the boss, Winston. You're the one who got us all back together and started this.

Winston-...You're right.

Dion- We all trust you. Overwatch is in the right hands now go show the the rest of the world.

\----------------------------

Team Chat (WARNING: Poor Signal)

Trillion- Tracer! Roge and I have Sparks, but I need a safe place to patch her up.

Mei- We are hiding out in my old apartment. I will send you an address.

Trillion- Oh..Hello. Where's Tracer?

Mei- She's trying to fortify a defense, her fight with the assassin has her on edge. 

Trillion- Is the Location even safe? 

Mei- It's Safe, I lived here with my fiancée, once upon a time. He was a man that took home security very seriously. How bad are Sparks' injuries?

Trillion- She broke her leg in the crash, maybe a few ribs too but I didn't feel comfortable making an assessment with Talon on top of us.

Mei- I saw what you did with that truck, that was really something!

Trillion- ...Thank you, Dr. Ling-Zhou.

Mei- If you don't mind me asking, how did you do it? Do you have metal legs or something?

Trillion- Sorry. Rogers wants me to ask you if this felt like a trap to everyone else.

Mei- Oh it was a trap all right, just not for Overwatch. The assassin was after someone called Lotus.

Trillion- Oh my god...

Mei- She got more than she bargained for, That’s for sure.

Tracer- Just get here and we will figure a way out. There are a lot of things we need to discuss.

\----------------------------

 

Private Chat: The Expendables  
3/8 users in lobby

Viktor- I saw what happened in China. You two need to work on your pull out game.

Psycho- Oi! Not me! The kid ain’t mine!

Prophet- Ahh, But she looks just like you Sykes.

Psycho- Which one of you said that?!

Prophet- Both of us.

Psycho- Vik, help me out I’m getting double teamed here.

Viktor- She did perform Prophet’s signature, kick car into bad guys, move.

Prophet- Hey!

Viktor- Loki and Tsubasa have little sister!

Prophet- Come on, Viktor!

Psycho- We’re not the only two super soldiers still running around! You know Price, 33? He and I still meet up for beers every once in a while. Also there’s that maniac in red, white and blue.

—User BARBOSA has entered the chat—

Barbosa- Ahoy Mates! Psycho and Viktor, it is time we meet up once again.

Viktor- What for, Comrade?

Barbosa- This is about that submarine in Thailand.

Psycho- I thought we agreed NEVER to talk about what we saw down there. Have you all gone mad?!

Barbosa- We should not ignore the similarities between what happened to Loki and Tsubasa and what went down at Ayutthaya.

Psycho- Stop saying that name!

Barbosa- Prophet, you better be careful. Everyone who set foot in that castle is in danger too. It already got Loki and Tsubasa. You and Sangue could be next!

Viktor- Let It come! It murdered my friends but failed at killing me, I invite the challenge!

Psycho- Cut it out! I want no part in this!

\--User TSUBASA has entered the chat--

Trubasa- I am alive. Btw.

Prophet- Hajime?!

\--User SANGUE has entered the chat--

Sangue- I can confirm that he is in fact "Alive Btw"  
#MissionAccomplished!#TheHuntIsOn!

\--User SANGUE has left the chat--

Tsubasa- You sent Blood after me, Prophet? When he was skulking around he nearly gave my bodyguard a heart attack!

Prophet- You weren't answering any messages. Do you have an explanation for that?

Tsubasa- If you must know, I was fed to alligators and my phone got wet.

Prophet- Bullshit.

Tsubasa- I wish it was. Since I’ve been here I’ve been: Attacked in a bar, fed to exotic reptiles, and almost blown up with Helix rockets. This country is awful!

Prophet- Maybe It’s because you’re in a rat race. When were you planning on telling me that?

Tsubasa- I asked for your help but you were busy.

Prophet- I know you would not enter such a competition unless you were forced to. Is Kibitzer making you do this?

—User TSUBASA has left the chat—

Prophet- Damn it, Hajime! You slippery little bastard!

—New user ARON D has entered the chat—

Viktor- Who is this?

Aron D- Hey. I got a Ghost problem and I heard one of you could help me out.

Barbosa- We’re the Expendables, son, not the Ghostbusters.

Prophet- No one can enter the chat without a password.

Aron D- Got it from Smokey. I don’t want to stir up trouble, so I’ll make this quick. I want to talk to Mr. Blood.

Barbosa- You Just missed him. What do you want with that creep?

Aron D- I was told that he might be willing to talk to me. I'm investigating the death of an acquaintance of mine.

Viktor- Blood probably killed him. Sorry.

Prophet- Quiet, Viktor. What's the name of your acquaintance, Aron D?

Aron D- Kyle Patterson, You may know him as Rook.

Psycho- Holly FUCK!

Barbosa- See, what did I tell you? There are no coincidences when it comes to that THING!

Viktor- Just like Ayutthaya all over again...

Psycho- WE DON’T FUCKING TALK ABOUT AYUTTHAYA!

Aron D- I just want to know what happened to Patterson.

Psycho- DO YOU?! YOU REALLY WANNA FUCKING KNOW?! FUCKERS KILLED HIM! DROWNED HIM IN HIS ARMOR! I HAD TO WATCH HIM FUCKING DIE!

Aron D- ...Jesus.

Barbosa- Calm down Psycho!

Viktor- Statement is oxymoron.

Prophet- Get your finger off the shift key, Sykes!

Psycho- I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE!

Prophet- No one is going to make you go back!

\--New User SPARROW has entered the chat--

Barbosa- Another one?!

Sparrow- Greetings

Psycho- WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!

Sparrow- I am sorry. I have a message for the man they call Prophet.

Prophet- What's the message?

Sparrow- Dad, I am with the water lily near the mountain named Pike.

Prophet- You talked to Loki? Is he okay?

Aron D- Loki?!

Sparrow- He is injured but Alive, that is all I can say.

Prophet- If you are able, tell him I'm an my way, and It's going to be okay.

Sparrow- I will.

Aron D- Loki is one of you?!

Sparrow- I did not bring this message out of the kindness of my heart. I was told someone named Tsubasa was in Texas.

Barbosa- Tardy to the party again! Tsubasa just left.

Sparrow- I am looking for a friend that was last seen in Texas. I just need a second pair of eyes.

Aron D- Wait a minute, Is that you, Genji?!

Sparrow- . . . Dion-san?

\--User ROOK has entered the chat--

Rook- Now, I think this has gone on long enough.

Barhosa- Mother of pearl!

Viktor- What the Hell?!

Rook- Sykes~ волк~ Morgen~ Patterson~ Sabbath~ Buck~ Pepper

Prophet- Kibitzer.

Psycho- Oh No! IT'S BACK!

\--User SMOKEY has entered the chat--

Smokey- Guys Bug out! Destroy your tech!

\--User PSYCHO has left the chat--

\--User BARBOSA has left the chat--

\--User VIKTOR has left the chat--

\--User PROPHET has left the chat--

Rook- Shimada~ Ryder~ Barns~ Rodriguez~ Briggs~ Sangue~ Smiles

Smokey- Hey! Hard Ass, Twittering Sparrow, Get out! You do NOT want this thing following you home!

\--User SMOKEY has left the chat--

Sparrow- That is my name! How does it know my name?!

Rook- Shimada~ Ryder~ Barns~ Rodriguez~ Briggs~ Sangue~ Smiles

Aron D- You're not really Patterson, Who are you?!

Rook- The ears on the walls, the whispers in the dark and the invisible hands in the shadows. The troll in the chat room and the Ghost in your basement.

Aron D- You’re...the intruder.

Sparrow- Is that suppose to scare us?

Rook- I doubt it is enough to scare the likes of you. Aron Dion and Genji Shimada. Your Overwatch was once an irritation now it has changed the game. However, you will still play by my rules.

Sparrow- Forget it! We will do nothing you say!

Aron D- Don’t talk to it!

—User ARON D cannot Leave the chat—

—User SPARROW cannot Leave the chat—

Rook- Yes you will, Mr. Dion has an entire watchpoint to look after and I know that you have some soft spots under that chrome exterior, Mr. Shimada.

Rook- Angela, Zenyatta, Fareeha, Liao, Rikuo...Jesse. Even Mr. Dion and his lost men in China.

Sparrow- No one threatens my friends and gets away with it! I am not afraid of you!

Aron D- Genji! Chief Liao said not to talk to it!

Rook- That strong will of yours, Where did you get it from? A relative perhaps? Someone you love?

Rook- “Perhaps I am a fool to think there still hope for you, but I do.”

Rook- How precious.

Sparrow- Lay a hand on Him or any of my friends and I will kill you!

Rook- How funny, you think you can.

Rook- Overwatch better stay out of the way before someone gets hurt.

 

(Private Chat: The Expendables has been terminated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some head cannons. Some may get expanded on in mini stories, some will get attention in later chapters.
> 
> -Reyes groomed McCree to be his successor, Morrison favored Gérard Lacroix, Liao had Dion. Like his mentor, Dion was never destined for glory, but he was good at his job. He is currently the only apprentice to live up to their mentor’s aspersions. Lacroix is dead and McCree is still MIA.
> 
> -Pinto and Rogers met while they were serving under Lt. Sanders. Pinto was a shy but kind man that more than a few agents walked all over. Rogers always stood up for him and they became good friends.
> 
> -Sparks is NOT one of Tracer’s ex-girlfriends. It was a one time thing and they have not spoken of it since.  
> Tanaka IS one of Tracer’s ex-girlfriends, but it is better that we don’t talk about her.
> 
> -The original six strike team members were all very close. The kind of close that invited rumors about love affairs. Many of these rumors were false but not all of them.
> 
> -Blackwatch was a competitive group. Loki and McCree were considered arch rivals in its heyday. They fought over everything: who was the better shot, the approval of Reyes and Captain Amari, and the affections of a certain woman.  
> McCree won all of these fights.
> 
> -The Expendables was once a much larger group called the Dependables. However after the events of Ayutthaya, the group was renamed by the survivors. Like the movie group of the same name most of the members are men over 40 who once came from greatness but their glory has since faded.  
> Hajime and Oliver are the youngest. Prophet, as the patriarch, is very protective of them.
> 
> \- Mei needed a little help getting out of Antarctica. Lucky for her some old friends happened to be in the neighborhood.


	15. Join my Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakout author Amanda Clark is working on her next best seller and is looking for some input from her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this to motivate myself to write other stuff. And to prove I’m not dead...

Message

 

*Blocked*- What do you want?

Genji- I told Prophet where to find you, why did you move?

*Blocked*- Yeah, but IT knows now too. IT can get to me before Prophet can so I'm on the move again.

Genji- And what is IT? Prophet called it the Kibitzer.

*Blocked*- Don't say it's name. What's that old saying about the Devil? Speak of him and he shall appear? 

Genji- It said it's the one that was messing with the Overwatch chat. It also said it was the ghost that was haunting the Watchpoint. Did you know this all along?

*Blocked*- I had me suspicions, but I figured that Athena, being a god program, would be able to keep it out. The fact that she couldn't is a VERY bad sign.

Genji- Are you saying this thing is more powerful?

*Blocked*- I don't think even this chat will be secure for long, ask your questions and I'll answer the best I can but after that I'm ditching this phone.

Genji- It is dangerous to go alone, Go back to Fareeha's and I will come with you.

*Blocked*- No. You go and find McCree, stick to your mission.

Genji- Damn it! Listen to me! You are in more immediate danger!

*Blocked*- You should stop pretending to care about me safety. Ms. Shaw is the one you really care about.

Genji- Why is she still with you?!

*Blocked*- Aye, not my idea. I tried to get her to stay with Fey but suborn as a mule, this one; says she's not letting a story get away.

Genji- I don't like this at all, Shaw is a civilian non combatant, she shouldn't be following someone like you around.

*Blocked*- Someone like me. As opposed to what? Someone like you? 

Genji- You know what I mean, Loki! If staying with you is her choice, I will not try and stop her. At least with two people you can watch each-other's backs.

*Blocked*- Good, now so long.

Genji- Wait! You still haven't explained the Kibitzer, you son of a bitch!

*Blocked*- I don't know what it is, all I know is that it's a homicidal micromanaging psychopath that has me on its shit list.

Genji- Is this because of what happened at Ayutthaya?

*Blocked*- We don't talk about Ayutthaya.

Genji- It knew my name, It even listed it along with yours and your friends'. How could it know?

*Blocked*- What do you mean? 

Genji- Shimada~ Ryder~ Barns~ Rodriguez~ Briggs~ Sangue~ Smiles  
That is what it said.

*Blocked*- ...Well that's weird.

Genji- What does this message mean? The others were very upset by it.

*Blocked*- A reminder. It's letting us all know that it owns us.

Genji- Owns you...

*Blocked*- We work for it. In exchange for our lives and he lives of people we're close to. Trouble is I haven’t been a good employee lately, I’ve been ignoring it’s orders.

Genji- Then leave it entirely! Come back to Overwatch with me! We’ll find Jesse and face whatever you are afraid of together! I want to help you!

*Blocked*- You really mean that?

Genji- Yes!

*Blocked*- Then help me find the next signal jammer. I don’t have any exact coordinates but I know it’s somewhere in China.

Genji- You are kidding me! I’m stateside!

*Blocked*- If we disarm these jamming devices then we can trace the signals Kibitzer uses to communicate with its minions. We’ll then find it and kill it.

Genji- I...I can do that. Good luck to you, Briggs-san.

——————————————

The Amanda Clark Book Club  
4 members in lobby 

This is a private chat that follows the exciting Young adult novels written by me, Amanda Clark. If you are a fan of Victorian Romance suitable for all ages then join our discussion!

Disclaimer: To access this site you must pay a $1,000 entry fee that goes straight to the writer so I can publish more books.

Point of Discussion:

Will and Graham. Will they won’t they?

Lisa’s murder trial.

That NSFW love scene in Ch 42

Is Lark really a villain or just misunderstood?

Fan Art

Theories

 

 

Amanda( Admin)- Something must be done about the loose ends in Colorado. Any takers?

Debby- I’m nearby, is this an order to switch targets?

Suzy- I’m still tracking the Russian. Ran into some trouble in Numbani.

Jennifer- $1,000? That better not be coming out of my paycheck. And what’s with the chat room name change? It looks like a site for teenage girls and soccer moms.

Amanda (Admin)- Prying eyes are often turned away with a large paywall. That and our points of discussion should not peek the interest of anyone who can stand in our way. Also, while we’re on the subject of girls and soccer moms, how is your niece, Jennifer? Talk to her recently?

Jennifer- ...No.

Amanda (Admin)- Oh that’s a shame, I hope she’s doing alright. She has such a dangerous profession.

Jennifer- Threat received. Are your orders to switch targets or not?

Amanda (Admin)- You be a good little soldier and continue the race in Texas. Retrieve the data drive and I might forgive your past insubordination.

Jennifer- Understood.

Amanda (Admin)- And do keep an eye out for Talon’s shadow. She is beginning to be a problem.

Suzy- hence my trouble, in Numbani.

Amanda (Admin)- You stay on your target as well. He might lead us to the others. Debby, I want you to deal with the problematic reporter and the traitor protecting her.

Debby- Consider it done.

Amanda (Admin)- It is imperative that Olympia Shaw never publishes her findings. DO NOT FAIL ME.

Debby- Have I ever?

————————————

Message 

Trillion- Mei, are you on your way back yet?

Mei- I’ve got the medical supplies and should be back in ten minutes. Is Sparks doing okay?

Trillion- She is fine, just sleeping but that’s not why I’m messaging you.

Mei- What’s wrong?

Trillion- I was looking around upstairs and found a black box with antennas and blinking lights. It’s making a strange noise. Is it a security thing?

Mei- No. You shouldn’t touch it in case it’s a bomb. Get the others out of there.

Trillion- I don’t think it’s explosive though...it looks like a radio or something.

Mei- I’m almost there. Have Tracer take a look but I’m sure it’s not supposed to be in my house.


	16. Father’s love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinto and Bridgette search for the missing airship parts while Torb continues to work. Ross tries to distract himself from his worries. Prophet and Sangue plan to strike Talon. Dion gets good news for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecc0 is back and cranking out more content.

Overwatch Hub

Torbjorn- Brigitte, have you and Pinto found anything yet?

Brigitte- I never thought I’d be exploring caves looking for airship parts.

Pinto- This cave system is how the intruder has been getting into the Watchpoint. If they took the spare parts then they would have brought them this way.

Brigitte- and you’re sure this isn’t ghostly activity...right?

Torbjorn- Don’t be scared.

Brigitte- I’m not, papa. It’s just creepy down here.

(Warning: Weak Signal)

Pinto- We’re almost at the dead zone, Torbjorn. We’re gonna lose you.

Torbjorn- Stay together! The last thing we need is one of you wandering off and getting lost!

Brigitte- We’re not going to get lost, Pinto has a Map!

Torbjorn- Only to the dead zone, past there is no man’s land.

Pinto- We’ll be careful, sir.

Torbjorn- Keep my daughter safe! You hear!

Brigitte- Papa!

Pinto- Yes sir! But she’s the one that would probably keep me safe if it came to a fight.

Brigitte- Wait...what do you think we’ll be fighting down here?

Pinto- Anything from poltergeists to Jesse McCree.

—————————————

Chief Medical Officer’s Log: 05

Our Engineering Staff: Torbjorn Lindholm, Brigitte Lindholm, and Gale Pinto.

I’m writing this as a way to lower my blood pressure. The events in China have my stress levels dangerously high for someone my age.

There is still no word on extraction for our lost agents and Trisha has revealed her nature to the world. The remains of the SEP will be coming for her...but I can’t think of that now. What I must do is ensure the helth and well being of the engineers so they can repair the airship and get her back safely.

Torbjorn has reprised his role as the head of Engenearing; for which I am sure Pinto is grateful for. Since the Recall Pinto has been in charge of all the vehicle, engineering and watchpoint maintenance. A master with multiple degrees in engineering; Torbjorn takes to his work with a degree of excellence that can only be achieved from years of experience. His work at Omnica is also of note but understandably none of it is on his resume.

Medically, my concerns lie with his age. At 57(and without any enhancements) he should not be throwing himself head first into battle. His habit of eating his own ammunition also gives me conniptions . The loss of his left arm and right eye in the Omnic crisis was a talking point but he maintains both prosthesis himself and has a better understanding of their condition than I do. As his efficiency has nearly tripled since replacing his eye and limb I suppose in the long run it’s been an improvement.

Christ...now I sound like Sebastian.

Anyway, Brigitte shares her father’s talent for building and tinkering but has a...sunny disposition. Perhaps she gets that from her mother but I believe it also is due to the influence of Reinhardt Wilhelm. She has been serving as his mechanic and squire for several years now. Brigitte has adopted many of his knightly quirks, including his love for justice, honor, and that god awful Hasselhoff music. She reminds me a little of Trisha...that same naivety but such a drive to make a difference and prove herself...

Oh bother...I must focus more on the Medical aspects. For the sake of my nerves.

Gale Pinto, there is a laundry list of health concerns in his file that I’ve been keeping a close eye on. His work has not been effected in any way yet but I digress. Trouble putting on weight as a teenager caused a slight eating disorder and later an addiction to supplements and steroid use in Overwatch. Though it is likely that he was pressured into the use by his boss Lt. Sanders. (I am particularly disgusted by this as someone who knows the danger in using these substances) According to agent Rogers, Sanders and Pinto had a relationship outside work that was at best unhealthy and at worst abusive. Repeated use of steroids has left Pinto with a weakened heart and immune system. Due to his health, he is not suitable for field work and is a non combatant engineer. Though His true gift might be for counseling. The agent feel at ease around him and there is no one on this base more kind or trustworthy...

maybe it is better I end this report and talk out my fears.

—————————————

Message From: Darling

Darling- Alessandro, message me back as soon as you can. 

\- Is something wrong, James?

Darling- It’s Laurence, Jim is busy.

-Oh, I have no desire to talk to you.

Darling-Just listen. The chat room is compromised. Don't try and log in.

-The Kibitzer finally found us. It was only a matter of time.

Darling- Are you finished in Texas? You and Hajeme really didn't give much in the way of an explanation.

-Do not worry about our wolf, he has found a most loyal and amiable companion. He will not let any harm befall, Tsubasa. I let him know that his life depended on it.

Darling- ...Poor guy.

-Oh! Good, you’re back James.

Darling- We share a head, I never left.

-To answer your first question, I am finished here. I thought to watch the carnage of the race, maybe cheer on Tsubasa, but I shall drop it all should you need me.

Darling- There is a group of Talon agents that I'm tracking in the Midwest. Last seen near Denver Colorado. It is probable that they are after Loki and I want to eliminate them before they get their filthy hands on my boy. Care to join me?

-You had me at Talon agents.

—————————————

Overwatch Hub

>>Incoming Message>>

Athena- The source is unknown, I am running a security scan on it now.

Dion- Good. We don't want whatever hacked our first server to get through again.

Winston- What exactly do you think we're dealing with here?

Dion- My working theory is Talon's pet hacker, Sombra. Playfully sinister is how I'd describe our interactions with the troll; same MO as Sombra from what the sources say. As for how they got in the system? They could have suck in with that virus Reaper planted when he attacked you.

WEB- I disagree. This is too subtle for the likes of Talon. Also, It does not explain the intruders in the Watchpoint. Talon would have planted a bomb and blown us away, not just stolen some food and equipment. 

Athena- The message source is safe. Do you want me to patch it through?

Winston- Not now Athena.

Athena- They are asking for SC Dion by name. They say it is urgent.

Dion- It could be Loki. Maybe he's found a way to contact us.

WEB- If he's still alive.

Winston- Don't talk like that!

Dion- Send it to my private terminal, Athena.

\-----------------------------

Private Message: Security Chief A. Dion

Dion- Alright, Who is this?

Smokey- Wazzzuup my man?

Dion- How did you get this contact info?!

Smokey- While you were busy hacking my server I was doing some hacking of my own.

Smokey- Overwatch eh? Should have known.

Dion- What do you want?

Smokey- You have people stranded in China with no extraction. You asked Akane for help but she's playing hard to get. Mr. Dion I wanna help you.

Dion- How would you help?

Smokey- I've got a guy with a boat, and two professional soldiers that can extract your team.

Dion- Really?! Wait...why would you want to help us?

Smokey- Not everyone has forgotten what Overwatch did to protect the world. Also, Rook was our friend. His people are our people.

Dion- How quickly can they get there?

Smokey- They're already on their way. I just thought I'd give you a heads up so you can let your people know to move towards Tainjin port. The soldiers will meet them half way and provide cover.

Dion- I'll relay the message. Thank you!


	17. Talon Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer and the gang must face talon in order to finally escape China.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had no idea how to do a fight scene that would fit with the Hub chat style. This is what I came up with.

Overwatch Team Alpha  
Team Leader: Lena Oxton  
Automated Report: Beijing Escape  
Mission Dialogue has been put into Script for the convenience of the overseer.

 

01:06  
Departure from base camp. Estimated time to Rendezvous point: 34 min

Tracer- Alright, everyone stay as a group, Rogers take point keep your shield up.

Rogers- Yes, Captain.

Tracer- Trisha, you good to carry sparks?

Trillion- I’ve got her.

Sparks- Can I say how cool it is that you’re so insanely strong? Do I even weigh anything to you?

Trillion- Like carrying a sack of leaves.

Tracer- You two behind Rogers, Mei you’re next and I’ll bring up the rear. That assassin is still in the area, keep your eyes peeled.

———————————————  
Secure Channel 

Jōrurí(Assassin)- They are on the move. All five of them...they must have an extraction plan.

Skrull(Enforcer)- We need to cut them off before they get away with Dr. Zhou!

Jōrurí(Assassin)- I’ll chase them towards you Widow. The narrow streets should be a good funnel to pick off Dr. Zhou.

Widowmaker(Sniper)- Understood.  
————————————————

 

01:25  
Sniper spotted.

Rogers- That’s a sniper! Keep your heads down!

Mei- Down this alley! Cut off line of sight.

Tracer- Mei look out!

 

———————————————  
Widowmaker(Sniper)- Target in my sights.

Jōrurí(Assassin)- Take her out!  
———————————————

 

Sparks- Shots Fired!

Trillion- One of you just went critical!

Rogers- Shit! Tracer, you hit?!

Mei- Lena!

 

——————————————  
Jōrurí(Assassin)- You cross eyed Bitch! You just hit Tracer!

Widowmaker(Sniper)- Don’t get distracted Assassin! She just used Recall!  
—————————————

 

Tracer- I’ll be okay, keep moving!

Mei- Snowball! Use fog, give us some cover!

Rogers- Get behind my shield girls!

 

—————————————  
Widowmaker(Sniper)- Visual lost, repositioning.

Skrull(Enforcer)- Moving my men to cut them off.

Jōrurí(Assassin)- I’m in pursuit!  
—————————————

 

03:03  
Rendezvous point. 1 hour 20 minutes Late for extract 

Sparks- That detour took too long. Those mercenaries must have left without us.

Tracer- Don’t talk like that Min, they will be here.

Trillion- I think I just saw something move over there!

Tracer- Where?

Trillion- There! That chair just moved on its own!

Unknown- You kids sure took your bloody time.

Tracer- Who’s there?! Show yourself!

Mei- Wait...I know that voice. Mr. Sykes is that you?

Unknown- Hello, Snowflake. That old good for nothing call you back yet?

Rogers- Holly shit! That’s Michael Sykes!

(Unknown identified as Michael Sykes. Former SAS, SEP subject 83, War Hero. Utilizing stealth tech.)

Mei- It’s really good to see you again but-

Sykes- Yeah, we’ll catch up later. For now let’s move out.

 

————————————  
Jōrurí(Assassin)- There is someone else with them now! Middle aged man wearing tactical gear.

Skrull(Enforcer)- Must be their extract.

Jōrurí(Assassin)- Transmitting visual to hud.

Skrull(Enforcer)- Oh fuck! That’s Michael Sykes...Anton get ready to drop. We’re going to need more firepower.

Anton(Heavy Assault)- Ready to Deploy.  
———————————

 

03:15  
Hostiles surrounding the areas.

Rogers- Heavy Assault incoming!

Tracer- Get to cover!

Sykes- We’re under fire! Where the fuck are you, Vic?!

 

——————————  
Skrull(Enforcer)- We have them turtle up. Keep concentrating fire Anton!

Anton(Heavy Assault)- You Don’t even gotta say please.  
——————————

Unknown 2- Barrage incoming!

Sykes- Heads down Kids!

——————————  
Jōrurí(Assassin)- Damn! Those rockets just took out Skrull and Anton!

Widowmaker(Sniper)- Fall back. Enemy UAV spotted.

Jōrurí(Assassin)- Shoot it down then! Anton is getting back up. I’m going to finish this.  
——————————

 

Trillion- What was that?!

Tracer- There! A drone just above the city.

Rogers- Hold up! I’ve got something on my sensor.

Unknown 2- What took you so long, Psycho?

Rogers- This guy with you sir?

Sykes- Yeah. Overwatch this is Viktor.

Unknown 2 Identified: Viktor (No other information available.)

Viktor- Captain is impatiently waiting. Let’s hustle!

Sykes- Kids, follow the Russian! I’ve got a date with a Heavy Assault.

Viktor- No time to play games!

Sykes- I’ll keep it off your backs, then I’ll be right behind you.

 

———————————  
Widowmaker(Sniper)- Enemy UAV destroyed.

Jōrurí(Assassin)- Excellent. I’m hot on their heels!  
———————————

 

03:26  
Extract. Harbor under fire

Tracer- I see the boat!

Viktor- Sniper took out my drone. We need cover.

Mei- Ice wall coming up!

Assassin- I don’t think so!

Viktor- Everybody move!

Tracer- Roge! Cover Trisha and Sparks!

Mei- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Tracer- Get off of her!

Assassin- whatever you say, Gorgeous.

Trillion- Leave them alone!

Assassin- wha—ooofffffff

 

————————————  
Widowmaker(Sniper)- That looked like it hurt, mon Cher.

Jōrurí(Assassin)- ugggg...shut up!  
————————————

 

Rogers- Assassin is down! Run for it!

Mei- Thanks, Trisha...

Trillion- You don’t look like you are hurt that badly but I’m gonna need a place to patch you up.

Viktor- Get below deck. Barbosa stat the thrusters!

Mei- What about Mr. Sykes?! We’re not leaving him behind!

Viktor- Don’t worry about him.

Sykes- Take off! I’m almost there!

 

—————————————  
Jōrurí(Assassin)- Widow! Kill him!

Widowmaker(Sniper)- Moving too fast.

Anton(Heavy Assault)- Don’t you fucking run away from me!  
—————————————

 

Sykes- You won’t believe this because it usually never happens but I made a mistake!

Barbosa- I’m tempted to just leave you here Psycho. Soloing a tank was not one of your better ideas and I think you need to learn from your mistake.

Psycho- God damn it, Barbosa! Pull over!

Viktor- Jump for it!

————————————————————

 

Talon Chat: 12 hours later.

R- I know we went over this on the call but I want your report written down. Just so we're clear on what happened.

Jōrurí- What happened was that some mavericks from a mercenary guild showed up and ruined everything.

R- We just lost Dr. Zhou after months of planning. You might want to go into more detail.

Jōrurí- Yes sir.  
Mission started as planned, Dr. Zhou was in position and we successfully sent the threats on her life to sources informing Lotus. We sprang the trap but Overwatch came instead. I had a brief confrontation with Tracer where We shot down their drop ship but in all the chaos the survivors escaped with Dr. Zhou into the city. We tracked then to an apartment, days later.They made a run for the harbor and were aided by Michael Sykes and two unidentified mercenaries. One man had a flying boat.

 

—Sombra has entered the chat—

 

Sombra- It's not like the plan would have worked anyway, Lotus didn't even make an appearance. He's smart enough to recognize a trap and not take the bait.

Jōrurí- We gave him time to get here to try and rescue the doctor but he didn't even show when we put those Overwatch agents in peril.

Sombra- Cold enough to leave his lady love and the junior agents for dead to avoid being captured. You sure know how to pick em, Gabe.

Jōrurí- We don't use real names over coms! And you better start respecting our commander or I might do something petty like burn down that bakery in your home town that you love so much.

Sombra- Got a theory hat my family lives there? I'll save you the trouble, they don't! I don't have any family for you to hurt.

Jōrurí- Oh I don't care about your family, I just want to make sure you never eat your favorite baked treats again. I dare you to hurt me with your keyboard as bad as I can hurt you with a box of matches.

Sombra- This is what I'm talking about Gabe! Why did you break this nut-case out of the psych ward?!

R- You will maintain protocol, Sombra. The Assassin will get the job done.

Sombra- Yeah, look how that's going for you.

R- At least I know she won't stab me in the back.

Sombra- I didn't stab you in the back! I was trying to bring Volskaya into the fold.

R- Jōrurí also never lies to me.

Sombra- I'm not lying!

Jōrurí- Oh, Is someone jealous? I knew you had daddy issues but damn!

Sombra- Puta! Te voy a matar!

Widowmaker- Enough. Why don’t the two of you make yourselves useful and start tracking our escaped mark.

Jōrurí- You saw! The boat flew east over the pacific. I was tailing them but one of the mercenaries shot a rocket at me!

R- Have you got an ID on the mercenaries yet, Sombra?

Sombra- I learned from my friend that one of them is Viktor волк, former Russian Sentinel. I’ll get back to you on the Pirate.

 

—Albatross has entered the chat—

 

Albatross- So China was a bust. I’ve got more bad news for you.

R- Albatross, Report!

Albatross- We had to reposition. Some Italian madman with a fetish for Victorian Era clothing and meat cleavers came in and tore apart Bravo team...it’s messy.

R- Just one man?

Albatross- The area is full of enhanced mercenaries. The local Hunter Guild is having an event. You can’t swing a dead cat without hitting some sort of human weapon.

R- Anything else I should know?

Albatross- Well the boss didn’t want me telling you this...

R- Doomfist didn’t want you telling me what?!

Albatross- We found your old friend McCree.


	18. Keep your friends close.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dion has an argument with an old friend. Ross wants Winston to be a better leader. The Lotus returns. And Tsubasa starts asking questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m sick...what better thing to do than update Hub.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ..

Private Message : SC Dion

Eulaers- Hey Aron, it’s been a long time.

Dion- It has, I’m glad the number I called was valid. You’ve switched numbers three times in the past six years. You in some kind of trouble?

Eulaers- Just keeping busy, working private sector. My employer is careful about potential hackers in her system, hence the number changes as often as she wants it to.

Dion- How’s that job working out?

Eulaers- A bit on the sketchy side, but it pays. What have you got for me, Dion?

Dion- Excuse me?

Eulaers- A little bird said you were trying to get into contact with me.

Dion- It told you right. I’ve been looking for you for months. I could use another security officer on the Recall team.

Eulaers- I’m not coming back.

Dion- That doesn’t sound like you, Dex. I thought you’d be the first person to respond to the Recall. Overwatch was so important to you.

Eulaers- What Winston is doing is NOT Overwatch.

Dion- Not yet, but with your help, maybe it would be one step closer.

Eulaers- You need a better sales pitch. Or better yet, give up on this mess you’ve gotten yourself into. You got lucky in China, but luck might not be on your side next time. People are going to get killed, you are going to get yourself killed, Why?

Dion- Because Winston is right! Someone has to do something!

Eulaers- I haven’t seen this team you got do anything except destroy public property and nearly get civilians killed. Stop wasting my time and yours.

—/—

Overwatch Hub 

Dion- Athena, Cross Dexter Eulaers off the potential recruit list.

Athena- Are you alright, SC Dion?

Dion- We just lost one of the best security agents I ever knew. I’m not doing so hot.

Winston- Keep trying. We have allies out there.

Athena- It will take time but people will believe in Overwatch again.

Dion- You’re right...I’ll keep at it.

Ross- No. This is an intervention, SC Dion has not slept in the past 72 hours, he needs to rest. Doctor’s orders!

Dion- I’m fine doc Ross.

Ross- I will send Reinhardt into your office to escort you out. Do not test me.

Winston- Get some sleep Dion, you can try again after.

Dion-...Alright Winston.

>>Incoming Message >>

Dion- Hold up, let me take this first. It’s probably the conspiracy guy.

—/—

Private Message: Winston 

Ross- You are running that man ragged.

Winston- We’re all tired doctor. Once we get Tracer back we can all get some rest.

Ross- You think there will be rest after this? This is only the beginning. We’ve started something now and it will only get harder moving forward.

Winston- That is why we need more agents, so we aren’t spread so thin.

Ross- Then spend less time in your lab and more time being the commander!

—/—

Overwatch Hub

Athena- Winston?

Winston- It’s times like this that I start to miss Morrison. He’d know what to do.

Dion- The conspiracy guy says our team is safely out of China.

Winston- Thank goodness. Now do as Ross said, You’ve earned it.

Brigitte- Is it a bad time to mention Pinto and I found the missing Airship parts?

Pinto- Our ghost made itself a cozy little stash in those underground tunnels. We found a lot of our missing supplies.

Dion- Why take things and not use them...

Pinto- We still need to go through everything we’ve found.

Winston- Work on fixing the other airship, that is a priority one.

Pinto- You got it sir.

Winston- I have some calls to former agents that I need to make.

 

—————————

 

Private Chat: 莲花 丽江  
Error Chat Disabled  
Error  
Error  
Chat Enabled

— English Filter —

莲花- Who is this? The chat was disabled.

Sombra- I can go anywhere I like, old man. Have to say I didn't expect you to escape that box so easily. I had hoped it would keep you out another twelve hours.

莲花- So that deathtrap was you...You must be that hacker I’ve heard so much about.

Sombra- Impressed?

莲花- No, now go away.

Sombra- Should have known such a meager attempt on your life wouldn’t be enough to impress the great Liao.

莲花- Liao? Never heard of her.

Sombra- You just had to be difficult? Man with a past like yours, I wouldn’t let you near sharp objects, much less Helix weapon facilities.

莲花- I really don’t know what you’re talking about.

Sombra- Are you sure? Does the name Mei ling-Zhou ring any bells?

莲花- None whatsoever.

Sombra- So you wouldn’t bat an eye if something terrible happened to her?

莲花- Pics or it didn't happen.

Sombra- ...Damn, You are a piece of work.

莲花- I just know an empty threat when I see one. 

Sombra- How’s this for an empty threat: DNA Results: SEP Subject 24, Captain Fareeha Amari.

莲花- What the hell is this?!

Sombra- You might want to start taking me more seriously. With a wave of my hand, this bad boy is going straight to the US government.

莲花- No! I take you seriously, let's not do anything rash.

Sombra- That's what I thought. You work for me now, understand? 

莲花- ...Fine. 

莲花- What can the Lotus do for you?

Sombra- You’ve entered a rat race for a certain data drive but that was just a formality. The prize you are really after is Soldier 76.

莲花- 76 is mine. I won't give him up so easily.

Sombra- You can keep him! I just want the drive.

莲花- ...That’s it? Why go so far to try and intimidate me? You could have just asked nicely.

Sombra- Maybe I was going to but you decided to be difficult. Does it matter?

莲花- No. But I’m curious.

Sombra- I will continue to keep Talon off your back if you stop being curious.

莲花- ...Interesting proposition considering your allegiance...Are we going to be friends now?

Sombra- Get me the drive and maybe I’ll even forget that you’re Liao.

莲花- Once I get the drive, how do I get it to you? I’m assuming you don’t want to meet in person. Keep up that mysterious fem-fatal persona. 

Sombra- I’ll let you know. And Lotus...

莲花- Yes?

Sombra- You might want to speed things up, From the look of it you might have to fight a hunter named Tsubsa for it.

莲花- Then I'd better get moving instead of talking to you. Makes you kinda glad your little death box didn't keep me unconscious another 12 hours, doesn't it.

\-------------------------

Private Chat: The Dependables  
2/15 in Lobby

Tsubasa- Good, someone else is online.

Tsubasa- Alright, Something happened to the new server and nobody bothered telling me?!

Tsubasa- Loki! Was this one of your pranks?! It is not funny!

Tsubasa- Loki?

Tsubasa- I know you are online! I can see the green light!

Loki- Hajime?

Tsubasa- Oh look! He still has use of his fingers!

Loki- How do I know this is really you and not the elf on the shelf? Tell me something only Hajime would know.

Tsubasa- You and I sang a duet on the red sea while intoxicated.

Loki- Lots of people know that.

Tsubasa- I have a brother-in-law named Loras now. All because YOU, Oliver Briggs, are an idiot!

Loki- Oh thank god! It is You! #virtual_hug!

Tsubasa- #virtual_face_punch 

Tsubasa- What happened to the Expendables Chat?!

Loki- Smokey shut it down because it was no longer secure. Why didn't you just text Dad and ask him?

Tsubasa- New phone, I lost all my previous contacts. I called the one I had memorized but it was mysteriously disconnected, almost like the man it belongs to ditched it because the FBI wants to arrest his ass for kidnapping!

Loki- Been watching the news, huh? I didn't kidnap the reporter! She was in danger so I'm protecting her.

Tsubasa- Just as I said before, Get a pretty woman involved and your brain turns to cheese.

Loki- It’s too late to be acting jealous now. The Divorce will be finalized next month. Would have happened sooner if someone wasn't dragging his little ninja feet with the paperwork.

Tsubasa- Jealous? I'm not jealous! I am happy to be rid of you.

Loki- Fine.

Tsubasa- Fine!

\--Smokey Here!--

Smokey- Wow! I chose the right time to check the old server.

Smokey- Or...not. What are you guys talking about? Who's getting divorced?

Tsubasa- Don't Ask. Loki, If you answer his question I will track you down and make you eat a bucket of leaches. 

Loki- Lips zipped. 

Smokey- I see you've been trying to get into contact with us, Tsubasa. Do you need something?

Loki- Or were you just looking to bitch at me?

Tsubasa- Not really, I just have a question.

Loki- Oh really? What's your burning question?

Tsubasa- These Americans talk so strangely. What does, "I'm your Huckleberry" mean?

Loki- ...What?

Smokey- In what context? It can mean either “Do you wanna fight?” Or “Do you wanna Dance?”

Tsubasa- Oh...well if you two gentlemen will excuse me, I have a cowboy to slap.

Loki- Sorry, WHO are you slapping?

Tsubasa- Who’s jealous now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also it is Hub’s 1 year anniversary so I would like to thank everyone for all the Kudos and comments. I super appreciate it.


	19. Keep your enemies closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contact is reestablished between Overwatch. One mystery is solved but it leads to more questions, And Charlie has a job for his Angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you’re working on a bunch of other projects and can’t seem to finish them...
> 
> Hub- Hey! Write this garbage instead!

Overwatch Hub 

Dion- I’m up. Anything happen while I was out?

Winston- You’ll be happy to hear that the rest of Slipstream squadron has got in touch. Bowden, Klimas, And Klevstav are on their way.

Dion- They are?!

Winston- Aparently they saw Tracer on the television and finally made the decision to join us.

Athena- That is excellent news.

Winston- Also, Genji wanted us to call him as soon as we got in touch with the China team. He said it was important.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Private Message: Emily

Tracer- Cheers love! Your wife is here!

Emily- L! L you're alright! The news reports said you were shot!

Tracer- TG for my recall ability.

Emily- I was so worried! 

Tracer- Aw I'm sorry love. :-(

Tracer- You forgive me right?

Emily- I don't know...maybe I'll need some convincing.

Tracer- As soon as I get back I am sweeping you off your feet and giving you the biggest kiss ever!

Emily- It's a good start, sweet talker.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Private Chat: Pinto

Rogers- Guess what! (^~^)/

Sparks- We lived bitch!

Pinto- Roge! Sparks! You're alive!

Sparks- Despite Talon's best efforts.

Pinto- I missed you guys! I'm so happy to hear from you, you can't imagine!

Rogers- \ (^_^) /

 

\--------------------------------

 

Overwatch Hub

Mei- Hello Everyone!

Pinto- Hello!

Brigitte- Hey!

Winston- Welcome back Mei!

WEB- Greetings, Dr. Zhou, I do hope that you brought my friend with you. Oh how I have missed our conversations these ten years.

Mei- Snowball misses you too Web. 

Ross- Why if it isn't the almost Mrs. Liao, back from the dead.

Mei- Dr. Ross...

Mei- Look who's talking.

Dion- It will be an honor having you on the team, ma'am.

Mei- Aron! Omg how are you?

Dion- Been better but getting communication back up with you and Tracer has lifted my spirits.

Winston- Speaking of communication, our mercenary friends have been awful quiet. Everything alright with them?

Mei- Mr. Sykes was tagged by a sniper but it isn't serious. Trisha is patching him up.

Ross- Michael Sykes? Of all my subjects, how is it that HE managed to survive this long?

Mei- He found the right people.

Ross- He's not coming back to Gibraltar with you is he? If he finds out I'm here he might hurl a truck at me.

Mei- Lucky for you, He and the others have business in America. They are dropping us off in California. Tracer says she knows someone there who we can buy transport from.

Pinto- That's good because we probably won't finish fixing the airship for at least another three days.

Dion- Oh! that reminds me. Genji is in that area. He actually wanted to speak with you guys.

Mei- Oh, I will tell Tracer right away!

 

\----------------------------- 

 

Private Chat: Genji

Mei- Hi, Genji.

Tracer- Hiya! You needed something luv?

Genji- I am glad you are all safe.

Mei- Thank you.

Genji- There is a signal that I am tracking. It started in China, but it is moving to North America at speed.

Tracer- So? What does that have to do with us?

Mei- Lena! That black box!

Genji- You know it?!

Mei- It was in my house. I took it because I thought it was something Li left.

Genji- Definitely not! 

Genji- Where is it now?

Mei- In my backpack.

Genji- Take it out and follow my instructions.

Mei- Okay...I have it.

Genji- There is a false panel on one side. Take it out and flip the red switch.

Mei- Got it.

Genji- Lena-chan, you should do this next part. It requires speed.

Tracer- Alright...wait this isn't dangerous is it?

Genji- No, but there is a spring loaded door that will trap your hand if you don't complete the task in five seconds or less. You can just recall if that happens.

Tracer- So what am I doing?

Genji- There is another switch at the back of the device. Reach your hand inside, flip it and pull your hand out.

-  
-

Tracer- That was the shortest five seconds ever!

Genji- Are you stuck?

Tracer- No. I'm fine. Just startled me is all.

Mei- It is transmitting something...

Genji- It should be a set of coordinates. What are they?

Mei- I'm punching them into my Mapping App. 

Tracer- Wait...that can't be right...

Genji- Where do they say?

Mei- A small town in Indiana...Bloomington.

Tracer- It's the same as those creepy messages! Genji what is this thing?!

Genji- What Loki has been hunting. It is the reason we haven't been able to track the message signals. Mei, This was in your house?!

Mei- The one I lived in with Li.

Genji- Of course! Loki said he found the other boxes in places with connections to the original strike team. Loki said he found the first one at an old Iron Clad facility in Sweden. Torbjorn once worked there. The other was in a kind of bunker in Eqypt near where Cpt. Amari grew up. The next was in L.A. where Reyes is buried. The one you have in your hand represents Liao, placed in the home where he was happiest. 

Mei- Bloomington was Jack's home town! I remember Li told me once!

Tracer- I don't like this. It feels like some sort of trap. The messages started with the old code names of the founders. Now these boxes are in places important to them. The troll knows all this personal information and has turned it into a game. 

Mei- What kind of sick person are we dealing with?!

 

\-----------------------------

 

The Official Charlie's Angels Appreciation Club

Hello Angels! And welcome to our Forum  
To join this chat you must first pay a $1,500 membership fee and complete a 20 page questionnaire about all things Angels. We wanna see if you're Super Fan Enough to be part of our group!

Points of Discussion:

Who's your favorite Angel?

Charlie Fan Art

Angels 1976-1981

Angels 2000-2003

Angeles 2019 can die!

Chat:

Charlie(Admin)- Time to go to work, Angels.

Kelly- Hello Charlie.

Jill- What the Fuck is this?

Sabrina- Seems were role playing now.

Jill- This has to stop! My partner is starting to ask questions!

Sabrina- Don’t like questions? Ditch the Bitch.

Jill- Excuse me?!

Sabrina- She’s going to stab you in the back.

Charlie(Admin)- Sabrina has a point. Amari has done it before. Amazing really that she didn’t kill you in Egypt and run off with her lover.

Sabrina- My partner did the same to me. That's why I work alone.

Kelly- Wait...Boss why does he get to be Sabrina?

Sabrina- What?

Kelly- Because I think I’m a better fit for Sabrina.

Jill- Did you actually answer the questionnaire? 

Kelly- All 20 pages.

Sabrina- You’re a dork.

Charlie(Admin)- You are all so adorable. However, I would like to get back to business. Updates?

Jill- Sombra is making things more complicated. She has another hunter on her side. Lotus is working against me now.

Charlie(Admin)- Don't let your personal feelings get in the way this time.

Jill- Don’t worry I can handle it.

Sabrina- Sombra is ruining everything. I’m still tracking Ms. Zaryanova and the Omnic but Sombra continues to aid their escape.

Kelly- What a coincidence, she’s causing problems for me too. Personally I find her extremely irritating. Working with her in Talon has been nothing short of miserable. 

Sabrina- Kill her for me?

Kelly- If I do that my cover will be blown and then who will kill Reaper?

Jill- Me.

Kelly- Don’t flatter yourself, you already had your chance in Egypt, old man.

Jill- If you're so quick to trash talk and waste time with pointless questionnaires then you must have already tracked down Mr. Briggs and the reporter.

Jill- No? Didn't think so.

Kelly- You sound like you're rooting against me.

Jill- Yes. I hope Loki blows your head off.

Kelly- I hope reaper swallows your soul. I may have sent him your way btw. 

Jill- You son of a bitch! 

Kelly- He's looking for his cowboy but I am sure your will interest him.

Sabrina- Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Stop arranging to kill each other.

Charlie(Admin)- Focus on your own missions. This session has been most informative. End log now.

Kelly- Affirmative.

\--Kelly Logged Out--

Sabrina- Sure. Make us Batman villains next.

\--Sabrina Logged Out--

Jill- Signing off.

\--Jill Cannot Log Out--

Jill- Something else?

Charlie(Admin)- Are you hoping your peer fails so Overwatch can put an end to me? That once I'm gone you'll be free? I hope you enjoy disappointment.

Jill- I don't know what you're talking about.

Charlie(Admin)- You forfeited your miserable life and now I own what is left of you. I will never let you go and I will be watching when you breath your last.

Jill- I can end it. Don't think I won't.

Charlie(Admin)- Even If you try exploiting a loophole by eating a bullet, Know that I will find the most agonizing end for the people you still love. Kill yourself and they all die too, Understand?

Jill- ...Understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo who’s everyone’s favorite characters? I’d like to know. I know Tidal Lion likes Liao/Lotus but I’m interested to see what others think.


	20. The Mole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kibitzer has moles everywhere. Someone should really hire an exterminator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20!
> 
> Never thought I’d get this far but we just continue down this insomnia fueled rabbit hole.

Message

gL- Helix has a mole. Don't trust anyone.

Fey- Uncle Li?

gL- No, Call him immediately and tell him what I told you.

gL- Stay safe, Sweetheart.

Fey- Mom?!

Fey- Mom is that you?!

Fey- Please, answer!

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Talon Chat: Private Call

Sombra- You moved position Albatross. Where the hell did you go?

Albatross- Paying a visit to an old friend. I’m headed north out of Texas.

Sombra- You’re abandoning the Basko mission?! Does Gabe know about this?

Albatross- No. Are you going to tattle on me, little Shadow?

Sombra- That depends on what you’re doing.

Albatross- You don’t already know? What kind of information broker are you?

Sombra- I know you aren’t completely loyal to Talon.

Albatross- I look after my own interests. That much we have in common. 

Sombra- What I find strange is that wherever you go your team inevitably gets killed leaving you the sole survivor.

Albatross- I guess I’m bad luck.

Sombra- I’m accusing you of being a Traitor! I know you have been killing them!

Albatross- Can you prove it? Same way I can prove you betrayed Talon in Russia? And how you’ve gotten friendly with a Hunter named Lotus. How you Sabotaged the mission in China?

Sombra- I knew it! You’re one of them! Tell me where your fucking boss is or I am telling Reaper there's a mole, right now!

Albatross- Before you blow the whistle on me I want you to know that it will cost you your life.

Sombra- So you are threatening me now?!

Albatross- I am Warning you. You see, like you I plan ahead. It won't be me who tells Gabe about your actions in China. It will be Jōrurí. I've confided in her recently that I'm afraid for my life, that my teams are always fed bad information and we walk into traps, that's why so many die. Imagine her anger when I told her that the bad info came from you.

Sombra- That's not true!

Albatross- It didn't need to be. It just needed to look true enough for her paranoid delusional mind to latch onto. I may have also mentioned that I suspected you were trying to frame me and that you might try something to get me killed.

Sombra- You knew I'd be the one to find you out...

Albatross- I respect your abilities Sombra. You are probably the best hacker in the world but your problem is that nobody trusts you, even when they should. See, when you go to warn Gabe about me, Jōrurí will be there to discredit your story. Who do you think he'll believe? The sassy hacker that loves getting on his nerves or his favorite assassin who has been his loyal soldier since he was the Blackwatch Commander?

Sombra- I have this conversation don't I?

Albatross- Just something you created for your frame job. Listen, Neither one of us wants Talon onto our antics, so why don't we make a deal?

Sombra- What do you want?

Albatross- You like making 'Friends' so lets be friends. Friends keep each other's secrets...and even share a in the gossip. For example, did you hear that Talon's allies in Vishkar are about to lose one of their architects? Apparently she figured out that she indirectly works for a terrorist organization and wants to leave. Bought a bus ticket out of Rio and is currently headed to Mexico. If someone passed this information along to her handler Sanjay, I'm sure he would compensate them.

Sombra- So why give the information to me? Why not turn it in yourself and claim the reward?

Albatross- Oh I just did, Five minutes ago when you called me a Traitor. I know you are the one who told the architect about her real bosses. I'm just giving you a chance to stop what you're doing in Texas and Numbani and save your friend Satya before Sanjay gets to her and puts a bullet in her head.

Sombra- You're enjoying this aren't you you smug bastard!

Albatross- This is punishment for threatening me. Never do it again.

Sombra- Oh, this is NOT over!

Albatross- Yes it is. Checkmate Bitch.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE  
-Share an experience  
-They are always watching.  
-Is you neighbor a(n): Alien, Synth, Government Spy, Mole man, or cryptid?  
-Ask me anything. $

$$ Transaction Complete $$

(This chat will delete itself automatically when the window is closed.)

Sparrow- Smokey? You there?

Smokey- Your file says you spent time in Nepal, ever see a Yeti?

Sparrow- No, but I met a witch.

Smokey- Radical, man.

Sparrow- Aren't you going to ask me what the music of life is or something?

Smokey- Sure, What do you get when you mix a wolf and a dragon?

Sparrow- Um...Jon Snow?

Smokey- Not what I was thinking but I dig it. What can I do for ya metal man?

Sparrow- Can you get a message to Loki?

Smokey- Sure.

Sparrow- It's in Bloomington. Be careful, It may be a trap.

Smokey- Got it.

Sparrow- Arigatō.

Smokey- So I take it you're off to find the cowboy again.

Sparrow- Yes but I would go to Bloomington and help Loki, if he'd would only let me.

Smokey- Maybe he really wants you to make sure your cowboy friend is safe and sound.

Sparrow- Not likely, He hates McCree.

Smokey- Well, got me stumped there. Last time I talked to him he told me he was pretty sure McCree was on route 66 in his old Deadlock territory. Most likely involved in the same rat race as Tsubasa.

Sparrow- He said that?! He actually followed up with Tsubasa?!

Smokey- Yeah...In a manner of speaking.

Sparrow- I better get going then!

Smokey- Good luck! Also if you see Tsubasa, say hi. He’s easy to spot, looks like if an elf had a baby with a really handsome werewolf.

 

(This chat has been deleted.)

 

\---------------------------------

 

Message:  
Helix Security Cpt. Fareeha Amari

Petty Officer D. Eulaers- Checking in. I'll be in Colorado in four hours. My inspection won't take long.

Cpt. F. Amari- Keep it on the down low. Director Wiser is not taking the internal investigation well.

Petty Officer D. Eulaers- He knows he doesn't stand a chance against the daughter of the great Ana Amari.

Cpt. F. Amari- I think it has more to do with Croft's diligence. Sending you was unexpected.

Petty Officer D. Eulaers- No one suspects the quiet ones.

Cpt. F. Amari- With you here I can conclude my investigation and take some time off.

Petty Officer D. Eulaers- No one is more deserving than you. Got any plans? 

Cpt. F. Amari- Oh...just some family that I'd like to visit. 

Cpt. F. Amari- And what do you mean there is no one more deserving of a vacation than me? I've never known you taken time off, not even when you were with Overwatch.

Petty Officer D. Eulaers- I love my work. Speaking of Overwatch, you haven't been thinking of joining up have you?

Cpt. F. Amari- I have responsibilities with Helix.

Petty Officer D. Eulaers- Thought didn't cross your mind?

Cpt. F. Amari- No. What's bringing this on. Eulaers?

Petty Officer D. Eulaers- No need to get defensive, Just wondering if you're making good decisions.

Cpt. F. Amari- What would give you the impression that I'm not?

Petty Officer D. Eulaers- Well, you lied to me just now. To be blunt, You don't have any living family that you can go visit. Unless, of course, you meant Overwatch.

Cpt. F. Amari- Who I visit off the clock is none of your business. 

Petty Officer D. Eulaers- Fine, If you say so. Someone ruffle your feathers, Amari?

Cpt. F. Amari- No. See you in four hours.

Petty Officer D. Eulaers- Affirmative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we had rats, we had ghost, we even had rat-ghosts and now we have moles...
> 
> Trust nobody.


	21. Slipstream Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer and Mei discover a Talon hive in Hollywood. The Slipstream Squadron reconnects. Prophet goes Venom. Winston and Dion get good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it’s spooky season but nobody else is writing any decent spooky fics. So why should I?
> 
> Jk I’m working on the next ch of Sparrow and it’s kinda spooky.

Overwatch Hub

Tracer- The gang and I found a new transport. Mac was able to get me a discount.

Winston- You will be returning to us soon I hope.

Tracer- Well that...was the plan...

Winston- Was?

Tracer- That Talon team that Loki took out here was in good company. This place is a cesspool.

Mei- We don't know what Talon is planning but it has something to do with the director of Six Gun Killer and the star of the new movie, Hero of My Storm.

Dion- Hanna Song?

Pinto- OMG! D.va?!

Brigitte- Talon is after her?!

Reinhardt- Not Dva!

WEB- Yes and Hal-Fred Glitchbot is in danger too, you uncultured Fanboys.

Winston- So, You plan on warning them about the threat Lena?

Tracer- I had an idea after nearly getting my hand caught in Loki's black box. I want to catch Talon the same way. 

Emily- Lena, If you reach out to Ms. Song, having a positive relationship with her will do wonders for how the public sees us.

Pinto- Emily is right! Everybody loves D.va.

Mei- It's worth a try.

\--------------------------

Message Board: Slipstream

Archangel- Hi All! I'm Elizabeth Bowden, Slipstream 4.

Rasputin- Anatoly Klevstav, Slipstream 5.

Toast- Robert Klimas, Slipstream 6.

Tracer- You kept your call-sign, Bob?

Toast- Yes I did.

Sparks- I remember when you destroyed that jet like it happened yesterday.

Toast- Still landed it didn't I? Only came out slightly crispy.

Rogers- Yeah! Trainer was the one who really roasted you!

Toast- Couldn't help but notice you and Min aren't using your call-signs.

Rasputin- Maybe they embarrassed. 

Archangel- Romeo and Juliet! Ha!

Rogers- Bowden!

Sparks- Lizzie, I will find you!

Pinto- Awwwwwww! That’s perfect!

Rogers- Pinto, (-_-+) Don't you start.

Pinto- What? I ship it.

Sparks- And I ship you with Dion. Make a move already!

Toast- Who’s Dion?

Pinto- Our new chief of Security. Well currently are only security agent.

Rasputin- Eulaers is not returning? 

Archangel- That’s Right! He’s freelancing for companies like Helix now.

Toast- Maybe that’s a good thing. Eulaers was always intense, he kinda gave me the creeps.

Tracer- That’s only because he’s an authority figure and you’re a maverick. 

Toast- I’m gonna take that as a compliment.

Archangel- I am super excited to fly with you all again. Slipstream force is back in formation!

— — — — — — — — — — — 

Message From: Sykes 

Sykes- Mission complete.

Prophet- Excellent. Dr. Zhou and her friends are safe.

Sykes- What about Loki?

Prophet- We lost the trail, but a tip from Smokey says we should head to Indiana.

Sykes- James, Laurence, did you just say we? Like WE ARE PROPHET.

Prophet- No, Sangue is with me.

Sykes- Oh! You had me worried there...Still a little worried considering you’re with Blood.

Prophet- Stop. You know It’s better to have a support in your pocket than to go on alone.

Prophet- Even If He is a creep

Prophet- That was Laurence, not me. Sangue is not a creep!

Sykes- I take it back. Seeing you argue with each other is way more messed up.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —  
Overwatch Hub

>>Incoming Message>>

Winson- Who can this be?

Dion- I’m not expecting anyone.

Athena- Scanning now...You both are not going to believe this.

Dion- Athena?

>>Access Granted>>

McCree- Heard y’all were looking for me.

Winston- Jesse! Is that really you?!

McCree- It’s me. Been a long time.

Dion- That’s for sure. Genji’s been searching for months, he’s really worried about you.

McCree- Shucks, Genji’s tying himself into knots over me? I would have contacted you sooner but I’ve been off grid. Lying low since I got myself into trouble over a train hopping incident.

Winston- We saw that. We also heard about your run in with Loki.

McCree- Yeah, When I get to Gebraltar I’ll give y’all my side of the story. Reckon he left out a few details. 

Dion- You plan on joining us?

Winston- That’s great! He can help with security.

McCree- Got some business I gotta wrap up first, but I’ll be there. If I can convince my partner to tag along you’ll have another skilled marksman and Ninja on your team.

Winston- Another ninja...Small world.

Dion- Can he be trusted?

McCree- Well He may or may not be the Devil himself but I reckon it’s better we got him on our side.

Dion- The Devil?!

McCree- Hang on.

Winston- Is something wrong?

McCree- Some kinda power surge...all the lights just went out.

McCree- Partner says it’s time to move. We’ll be in touch.

Dion- Counting on it, Gunslinger.

Winston- Stay safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the light flicker...and then mysteriously go out...  
> Oooooooooo  
> One of two explanations   
> 1\. There is a problem with the breaker.  
> 2\. Demons 
> 
>  
> 
> Or if you know my work, you know exactly who causes power outages.


	22. Rat Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra warns Satya that Sanjay is after her, unfortunatly he is not the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed Blizcon. I know I did.

Message: 

Olivia- Sanjay knows. Where are you? 

Satya- He knows?! How?! 

Olivia- WHERE ARE YOU? 

Satya- I have arrived in Dorado. 

Olivia- Good. I want you to go to my home and wait for me there. 

Satya- How did he find out? I was careful. 

Olivia- It's my fault. Messed with the wrong asshole. 

Olivia- Don't worry I'm gonna fix this. I just need to make a call. 

\------------------------------ 

 

Private Chat: 莲花 丽江 

1 Client in Lobby 

— English Filter — 

Akane- Lotus, something has come up. 

莲花- I am a little busy Akane. 

Akane- This is important, A source in Vishkar says that one of their architects in on the run. I'd like an architect in my circle so I want you to track her down for me. 

莲花- Not a good time. I'm already on a hunt and this time I'm out for blood. 

Akane- I will remember this. 

\------------------ 

Private Chat: 狼 

Akane- Tsubasa, I need you for a hunt. 

狼- Lady Saito, Just the woman I wanted to speak with. 

Akane- Oh? 

狼- Another member of your inner circle is trying to kill me! Please tell Lotus to stop or I am going to feed him to my wolf! 

Akane- You have got to be kidding me. 

\-------------------- 

Private Chat: 莲花 丽江 

1 Client in Lobby 

— English Filter — 

Akane- Are you trying to kill Tsubasa? 

莲花- No. 

Akane- Then why did he say you were? 

莲花- Are you talking to that, shifty Lycan?! Tell him to give up the drive and I won't make him into a throw rug! 

Akane- What drive? 

莲花- Oh...did I say drive? 

Akane- Yes. Was that something I wasn't supposed to read? 

莲花- It's my current objective. Supposed to be secret. Also a family member's life depends on me getting it so can I call in that favor you owe me? 

Akane- Who's threatening your family? I can have them killed for you. 

莲花- It's Sombra. There isn't enough time for any assassin to find her before she can pull the kill switch. 

Akane- I understand. 

Akane- Stop trying to kill my dog! 

莲花- Call him off then! 

\----------------- 

Private Chat: 狼 

Akane- Stand down. 

狼- Afraid I can not do that. 

Akane- Lotus is not going to stop. 

狼- Neither am I. 

Akane- All this for a data drive? Is this personal? 

狼- No it's 80 million dollars. 

Akane- Damn it, Hajime! Listen to me! I am ordering you to stand down! 

狼- No Akane! You listen, the drive is not the real objective! There is a key to an important train package that cannot fall into the wrong hands! Hundreds of lives are at stake! 

Akane- And Lotus is the wrong hands? 

狼- Maybe, maybe not. I’m not taking a chance. His history with Vishkar is enough to give me pause but according to my partner he even has a possible history with Talon. 

Akane- That is absurd! Who have you been talking to?! 

狼- Jesse McCree knows him better than either of us. I’m trusting his word and sticking to my mission. 

Akane- I owe Lotus a favor, I can't protect you from him. 

狼- You don't need too. I'll handle the old man. 

Akane- That is your past self talking! The arrogance of your family! Respect the danger Lotus poses and don't be a fool! 

狼- Lotus is the fool for ever threatening me. 

\----------------- 

Message:   
Sombra- Change of plans, I am sending you to Dorado. 

Zarya- Why? I thought we were going to meat in Texas. 

Lynx 17- This better not be a trick. 

Sombra- After all I've done to help you, you still don't trust me? 

Zarya- Only a fool would trust you. 

Sombra- Look, Texas just turned into a bloodbath. A bunch of mercenaries out here have completely lost their minds. 

Lynx 17- I would not be surprised If you are the one responsible. 

Sombra- Well, It's not ALL my fault. 

Lynx 17- What did you do to those people?! 

Sombra- I threw a monkey wrench into my nemesis's scheme but it backfired. That isn't important. Someone else I am helping is in Dorado and It will be easier to keep you all secure if you are in the same place. 

Zarya- What about finding Viktor? WE HAD A DEAL! 

Sombra- I got it! I'm still tracking him and his group. 

Zarya- So you found him again after China? 

Sombra- He's in America now. We can resume our search once we meet up. 

\--------------------- 

Guild Master Beacon: Akane Saito 

Active Hunters in Range: 16 

All Hunters in Central America I am putting a bounty on a Vishkar architect. Satya Vaswani is to be taken alive and delivered to me at the House of Roses. 

 

Bounty: $1,000,000 

 

Knet- Alive? Why Alive? 

Shrike- Already on a job. 

Mr. Blood- Sounds fun but I am afraid it is date night. <3 

Mr. Blood- Also you all are welcome to thank me for destroying that trap Talon was setting for everyone. 

El Blanco- Took em on all by yourself? I commend you sir. 

Fortissimo- I need repairs. If any of you see Tsubasa, bring me his head and I'll give you a reward. 

gL- Injured? Kinda dangerous saying that here for us all to see. 

Fortissimo- IS THAT A THREAT?! 

gL- Already have bigger game in my sights. Just thought I'd make an observation. 

Fortissimo- Even in my weakened state I can still take a pathetic human like you in a fight. There's an observation, you delusional relic! 

Shrike- Don't react, gL, it is not worth it. 

gL- You know, sticks and stones, and all that. 

Fortissimo- One of these days I am going to put you both in the ground where you belong! 

Shrike- take a number, the line is long. 

El Blanco- Tsubasa it the handsome Devil with the bow and arrow, right? Hangs out with an Eastwood cos-player? 

Fortissimo- That's him. I'll throw in a bonus if you kill the cowboy too. 

El Blanco- In that case, I'll take you up on that offer, maestro. 

Mr. Blood- LAY A FINGER ON TSUBASA OR HIS PARTNER AND I WILL MAKE ART WITH YOUR ROTTEN ENTRAILS! 

El Blanco- Yikes... 

Fortissimo- Dramatic much? 

El Blanco- I believe he's being holy serious. Won't stop me though. 

Akane- This is NOT a social hub! Are any of you going to take the architect job? 

Junkrat- We'll hook em you cook em, grey lady. 

Akane- She is not to be harmed, Mr. Fawkes. 

Junkrat- What? I can be gentle. >:-) 

Roadhog- Just send us the info. 

Junkrat- We'll give her the VIP treatment! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back to posting at night. Hey Insomnia! Did ya miss me?


	23. Where is Everyone and What went down in Texas?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion, Confusion everywhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Done! OMG! Almost time to tie up all the loose ends.

Armored Caravan Robbery in Deadlock Gorge. Guards injured, Eight suspects in custody.

Mass Shooting on Route 66. Eleven Dead.

Aliens in Texas? Read Link to learn more.

Here, there be Dragons. Strange phenomenon in Texas out-lands wounds three.

Power Surge Blackout in small Texas Town.

100 more related articles—>

 

Private Chat: 莲花 丽江

Chat Enabled

— English Filter —

Sombra- Lotus?! Lotus are you dead?

Sombra- The info on what went down isn’t consistent.

Sombra- People are saying you were involved in the highway chase.

Sombra- Did you get the Data drive?

Sombra- Respond or I’m just gonna assume you’re dead.

Sombra- Lotus this is not a joke!

莲花- Lex.jpg

Sombra- What’s this?

 

———————————

 

Overwatch Hub

Dion- Agent McCree. Come in.

Dion- McCree we saw what’s happening in Texas, do you need extraction?

Tracer- Jesse! Answer the damn messages!

McCree- Don’t need extract, I’m fine, moving to intercept a package at the moment.

Dion- Are you sure? Genji is in Texas now, he can assist you if you’re in trouble.

McCree- Genji...Genji and me gotta have ourselves a talk!

Tracer- About what, Luv?

McCree- In Person! He needs to clear some things up for me. Shouldn’t discuss this sorta thing online.

Dion- What about that partner of yours? He still with you?

McCree- No...We had a falling out. I said some things I didn’t mean and screwed things up.

Dion- Sorry to hear that.

McCree- I’m gonna fix it. Soon as I get that package, I’m gonna go find him.

Tracer- That’s so sweet, Jesse!

Dion- Not giving up on this one? He really must be something.

McCree- I'm done leaving friends behind! 

 

——————————

 

Secure Channel

R- Sombra! Where the Fuck are you?!

R- Albatross?

R- Did both of you just abandon your posts?

R- There’s a bunch of dead people down here and it wasn’t because of me.

R- Where the Fuck is everyone?!

 

——————————

 

Overwatch Hub

Winston- How goes the sorting through all our stolen stuff?

Brigitte- Slow. The ghost made a tower of all the stolen food.

Torbjörn- And the weapons and ammo.

Brigitte- He knocked over that one.

Torbjörn- At least the airship is repaired now!

Pinto- I also found something else. Not something that was stolen so it must have been left by the intruder.

Winston- What is it?

Pinto- An old style information disk. It has gL written on the top with red and blue sharpie. Any idea on what it could mean?

Winston- Take it to Athena. She’ll analyze it safely. We’ll figure out what’s on it.

Torbjörn- GL?

Pinto- No. it’s written exactly like this gL.

Brigitte- WHY?

 

——————————

 

Private Chat: The Dependables  
1/15 in Lobby

Smokey- Hey, Tsubasa! Wolf man, Are you okay?

Smokey- I saw the reports on the guild boards, please respond.

—They call me Prophet—

Prophet- Hajime! We don’t have time for your mysterious ninja shit!

Smokey- I know mysterious creature of the night is sorta your thing but can you be slightly less mysterious and give me a sign?

—Sangue as Summoned—

Sangue- I heard some other Hunters threatening you, do you need me to come and unleash hell?

Prophet- Looks like Hell was already unleashed, Alessandro.

Smokey- I’ve read some pretty scary stuff. People are saying there was a man as fast as a truck, a glowing cowboy, cloudless lightening and giant dragons!

Smokey- Was all that real or is the entire state of Texas on drugs?

Smokey- I kinda want it to be real but I also really hope it’s the latter.

Smokey- Tsubasa!

—Here’s Loki—

Smokey- Oh hi, Loki. Still alive I see.

Prophet- Boy? What are you doing online? It’s dangerous!

Loki- It’s not who you think but I’m a friend. My name is Shaw and I need your help with something.

Sangue- Shaw?

Prophet- Is something wrong, where’s Loki?

Loki- there’s no time! Please help me!

Smokey- What do you need?

Loki- I’m sending you an IP address and a password encoded on a picture file. Go there and reek havoc.

Loki- MadisonMorrison.jpg

Prophet- Morrison? Like, THAT Morrison?

Smokey- Advanced encryptions here. You looking to ruin someone?

Loki- Make sure that photo gets to the chat. If I’m right this will cripple the network the Kibitzer is using to jam our trackers.

Smokey- Say no more! I’m on it!

Prophet- Are you in Indiana, Shaw?

Loki- Yes! A small town called Bloomington!

Prophet- Is Loki alright?

Loki- I...I don’t know. He caused a distraction so I could escape. Haven’t heard anything since.

Prophet- Understood. Sangue and I will be there soon. Stay safe Ms. Shaw.


	24. Hack the planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s done! Yeah Freedom! This was fun to write this past year but it is time to move onto new things. Hope everyone enjoys the end and thank you all for reading through my paranoid insomniac rambling.
> 
> See you Spacecowboy!

Message

Liao Li- Hey Kiddo, it’s me. You’re not answering your phone so I assume you’re working.

Pharah- I’m on my way to rescue a trickster. What is it?

Liao Li- I’ve got to warn you. Sombra has information from Overwatch’s past and is probably going to send it to the US government. They might come around asking you some personal questions.

Pharah- Are you saying I should lie? I will not be lying to the US government!

Liao Li- Answer them as best you can but if they try anything call this number in the Link. Barns.Prophet.L  
He’s an old acquaintance, well connected with the White House, and can get you out of trouble. 

Pharah- Why would I be in trouble?

Liao Li- Because of Who your parents were. Sorry, Fey. It’s one of those kinda issues.

Pharah- What’s Sombra got on them?

Liao Li- I don’t know the full extent. I just know I failed to get her what she demanded and she won’t be happy about it.

Pharah- What the hell is going on? I thought you were going after soldier 76, not Sombra. And Why are you calling from your backup phone? 

Liao Li- About that...

Liao Li- I think 76 stole my Tach-pad.

Pharah- What? HOW?!

Liao Li- Well it’s a long story but the short version is: I was in a fight, kicking some ass, the guy I was fighting had a cheat card up his sleve, he got a power up, so got my ass kicked, and while I was out 76 sauntered over and looted my barely conscious body.

Pharah- Should I even ask what the fight was about?

Liao Li- Oh yeah! You know Genji’s insanely powerful, honor obsessed, psycho murderer, brother?

Pharah- Umm... 

Liao Li- Well I met him!

 

————————————

 

Overwatch Hub Private Chat: Dr. A. Ross

Trillion- California is beautiful. I can’t believe we never settled here.

Ross- It’s not safe. Too many of our enemies think it’s beautiful too. 

Trillion- With Overwatch, now we can do something about that. 

Ross- Perhaps.

Trillion- Maybe...maybe this is what I was always meant to do. Are you still angry with me?

Ross- No. This is a part of who you are. You were born with these abilities and it was wrong of me to make you hide them for so long.

Trillion- What about the dangers you spoke of?

Ross- There will still be dangers. Even worse than what you faced in China. We have to be ready.

Trillion- I am ready, You created mother and the others to stop the omnic crisis. Now it’s my turn to protect the world they fought for.

 

————————————

 

Message:

Tracer- So, We’re all good for the meeting tomorrow?

D.va- All set! I’m so excited, I get to shoot a livestream with Tracer and Mei!

D.va- I love that you started a journal! I can’t wait to read it! You’re so lucky to be going to all those far off places.

Mei- Thanks. With your busy schedule, I guess you don’t get to explore much.

D.va- Yeah, I’m being kept on a tight leash now that I’m walking around again. My handler is worried that I’ll do something reckless again...hehe.

Tracer- And the director will be coming to the meeting too?

D.va- Yep! Hal is a little difficult to work with but as soon as he hears that you wanna help he’ll agree to your request.

Tracer- Thanks! You’ve really been a help Miss Song!

D.va- Please, call me Hana! When you guys first contacted me I couldn’t believe it! Overwatch! The legendary heroes, want my help, of course I had to agree to a meeting!

Mei- It’s just nice to see that at least someone believes in us.

D.va- What are you talking about? Lots of people believe in you! My MEKA team back home wanted to do a livestream to support you after we saw Tracer and Winston at the Museum.

Tracer- Awww, that was sweet Luv!

Mei- It’s just lately we’ve been running into more and more people who don’t want anything to do with Overwatch. They think the world is better without us.

D.va- Who thinks that???

Tracer- Lot of our former agents actually. :-(

Mei- Not that I blame some of them...with how they were treated when the Switzerland Hq was destroyed.

D.va- They just need a reminder of what Overwatch can be! Give them hope again. That’s where we come in!

Tracer- That’s the plan. ^^

 

——————————

 

NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa BATMAN!

Lifetime Member Fee: $2,000  
Get monthly free fan comics, meet at our annual BatCon, and enjoy merch from our store.

JOIN THE #1 FAN SITE FOR THE BEST AND MOST IMPORTANT SUPERHERO IN HISTORY, BATMAN!!!

BAT ART-

BAT MERCHANDISE-  
\- Bat Hat $25  
-Cat Woman body pillow $145  
-Bat-mobile Bumper Sticker $10  
More

MARVEL SUCKS!!

DC RULES!!!!

ART GALLERY 

HERO ROLE PLAY- (Open Session)

VILLAIN ROLE PLAY- (Private Session)

 

Bane- HELL YEAH! I'm Bane Bitches!

Deathstroke- You maniac! You actually did it!

Two-Face- Boss are you the Joker? Tell me you're the Joker! 

Joker(Admin)- Of course, Now report on your missions. 

Bane- On my way to Mexico, just as you asked.

Two-Face- I got Loki. He's not talking but he will be. Still need to get the woman but she won't last long without him protecting her.

Joker(Admin)- Briggs, must have done something to our server scramblers. Other agents are reporting issues with our incognito mode.

Two-Face- I'll see what information I can get out of him.

Joker(Admin)- Now, What of the mission in Texas?

Deathstroke- Texas got intense but the drive is as good as mine now.

Joker(Admin)- Forget the drive! The real objective was to get the activation Key BEFORE Program Echo could come back online!

Deathstroke- Sorry, Instructions were unclear.

Two-Face- Speaking of Texas, They are saying there was a dragon. Did you see it?

Deathstroke- A little too clearly, almost got eaten.

Bane- Sounds fun! Wish I could of been there.

Two-Face- I was bullshitting you! You're serious?!

Deathstroke- Remember Shimada? The cyborg ninja that Reyes kept around?

Two-Face- Oh It was like that?

Deathstroke- Exactly. But it was blue and enormous and there were two of them.

Two-Face- Sounds like the rumors about the older Shimada brother weren't exactly true. You fought him?

Deathstroke- Didn't need to. I shot him while he was distracted. His partner got him out before I could get the drive but looks like they split up. He's easy pickings now. That is, if you still want the drive.

Joker(Admin)- Recover the drive, If nothing else it will be of use in the future. Dispose of Mr. Tsubasa.

Deathstroke- Understood.

Joker(Admin)- Amazing that you have been following orders without complaint. Finally got through to you.

\--Harley Quin Joined Chat--

Harley Quin- Lex.jpg

 

Harley Quin- Okay, this was not what I expected. The Batman Fandom isn't THIS toxic.

Bane- Lex? You're not Lex! What IS this?!

Two-Face- Some idiot actually payed to access the server. Kick her boss.

Joker(Admin)- It's time for you to leave.

 

\--ERROR Harley Quin Cannot be Kicked--

 

Harley Quin- Nice try, amigo, but you can't get rid of me that easily.

\-- Riddler Joined Chat--

Riddler- Wazzup, My bad dudes?! Riddle me this Anyone else know Jack Morrison had a sister?

Riddler- MadisonMorrison.jpg

Joker(Admin)- Yes. Get out of my server.

 

\--ERROR Riddler Cannot be Kicked--

 

Bane- Who are these two? How did you get in?!

Harley Quin- Who am I? You'll never know, But lets lift the vale on all of you, Shall we?

 

\--ERROR Harley Quin Cannot be Kicked--

 

\--Error--  
\--Error--  
\--Error--

 

\--Virus Detected--

 

\--Privacy settings disengaged--

 

\--->\--->\--->

 

Androxus- What the hell was that? My Bane name is gone!

 

Albatross- Oh shit.

 

Sombra- Ha! You always were a two-faced bastard, Albatross! Who's been check mated now?!

 

Smokey- Sombra? Hey, Girl! How you doin'?

 

Sombra- Smokey???

 

Sombra- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? DO YOU WORK FOR THE KIBITZER?!!!

 

Smokey- No, girl. I want to destroy the damn thing. It's why I'm here!

 

Sombra- You do?!

 

Smokey- Yeah! Whichever one of you has Loki better let him go before I open a can of Hack-Kung Fu on your ass!

 

LOLcat. gif

 

cheezeburgercat.jpg

 

Albatross- You have got to be kidding me...

 

Androxus- Stop! flooding my phone with outdated memes!

 

LizardMan.jpg

 

\-- Athena Joined Chat--

 

Athena- Eulars.jpg

 

\--Error--  
\--Error--  
\--Error--

 

—Omnium Class Program Detected—

 

\--Server unstable--

 

Athena- Oh my...

 

Albatross- ANOTHER ONE?!

 

twilightsparkle.jpg

 

mothman.gif

 

Smokey- Hey, Girl! You're that omnic with Aron D! You here for the ruin the watcher party?

 

Athena- Smokey. What is going on?

 

Smokey- Sweet sweet revenge! The Dependables send their regards!

 

Scott&Sarah Ryder.jpg

 

SonnySmiles.jpg

 

AsheSabbath.jpg

 

Pepper&Rook.gif

Albatross- What’s going on?!

K!8!^&#r- The images have code that has corrupted the server. I am being locked out.

 

Androxus- That's not possible!

 

Albatross- How would they all get...Wait...

 

Albatross- 76 you damn traitor!

 

gL- You can't betray someone you're enslaved to. Rest assured I won’t be following your orders harming Tsubasa.

 

K!8!^&#r- Here I thought you had learned to behave yourself. Your friends and family will pay deeply for your actions.

 

gL- Not with your network down. Not now that they are in positions to protect each-other. You are crippled thanks to these hackers.

 

K!8!^&#r- I have my ways of coming back. You will never get rid of me.

 

gL- Then I will hunt down and destroy every last piece of you!

 

Albatross- Over my dead body!

 

gL- Wish granted, you are about to have company. My niece will not like that you have her friend.

 

Albatross- Fuck! Should have known you were the one that warmed her.

 

K!8!^&#r- ENOUGH Albatross and Androxus leave so I can stabilize the server.

 

\--Albatross Has Left Chat--

 

\--Androxus Has Left Chat--

 

Sombra- Man on the inside! Let's meet up and hunt down the rest of the Kibitzer's minions.

 

gL- I don't work for Talon agents. And I suggest you drop whatever it is you have on Lotus before I hunt you down.

 

Sombra- Don’t need to blackmail Lotus now that I’m in the system. I take it I have you to thank for that?

 

Athena- gL, You were the one who planted that disk that lead me here.

 

gL- Took Overwatch long enough to find it. Even If I was as obvious as possible with moving the vending machine so you wold find the hiding place.

 

Athena- You...You are the Ghost! It was always you!

 

Smokey- The Troll too! You left the trail for Loki to follow!

 

K!8!^&#r- Well played, using my own tools against me, but this is NOT over.

 

Sombra- Yes it is! Smokey and I have flooded this whole network with so many viruses that the entire thing will collapse in less than two minutes!

 

Smokey- Speaking of which... everybody should clear out before that happens. Don't want to be taking anything home with you.

 

\--Smokey Has Left Chat--

 

Sombra- Lets see how tough you are after this, Kibitzer!

 

K!8!^&#r- You ignorant slaves.

 

\--Sombra Has Left Chat--

 

—K!8!^&#r Has Left Chat—

 

Athena- gL, you can not be allowed to infiltrate Overwatch again. You will face disciplinary action if you attempt to steal from us.

 

gL- Don't have to worry about that, Athena. Security is too tight now anyway. Command Code 231995. Goodbye old friend.

 

Athena- ...Jack?

 

\--gL Has Left the Chat--

 

\--Error--

\--Error--

\--Error--

 

—System Collapse—

 

\--Error--

\--Error--

\--Error--

 

—System Terminated—

 

 

Overwatch Hub

Winston- Athena? What just happened? Are you alright?

Athena- Yes...It’s strange...I the net feels different now.

Winston- Different?

Athena- Like a fog has lifted.

Web- I feel it too. Running diagnostic check...

Dion- Where did that disk lead you? Did you figure out what gL means?

Athena- I...I can not tell you. 

Dion- Is a code preventing you from doing something again?

Winston- So We’re dealings with the same culprit from before...

Athena- Yes, but do not worry. He won’t be breaking into the watchpoint anymore. He’s a friend.

Pinto- Wait...a FRIEND has been scaring us all this time?

Athena- Affirmative.

Pinto- You’re serious?

Pinto- Was it McCree?

Reinheardt- Liao?

Brigitte- Jet-pack Cat?

Torbjorn- She Just said she couldn't tell us.

Emily- Winston, I'm sorry to interrupt but D.va's live-stream with Mei and Lena is about to start.

Winston- Oh! I almost forgot. Did you prepare the video I made, Athena? 

Athena- Affirmative.

Emily- I made sure the edits lined up, it will be great, Big guy.

 

\----------------------------

1 Week Later

\-----------------------------

 

Atlas News: Top 10 Stories Trending

OVERWATCH IS BACK!

Korean Celebrity, Hanna "D.va" Song Joining Overwatch?

Overwatch's Tracer blows top off of Talon hive in California.

Outlaw Jesse McCree Strikes Again!

Helix Raptora Team Shakes Small Town in Indiana

Lumerico Vault Robbed! Junkrat and Roadhog, prime suspects.

Who are The Expendables?

Olympia Shaw Found Alive!

Vishkar stocks plummet 25% Architects brought in for questioning after rumored Talon association. 

SEP Co-Founder C. Halsey released into Helix custody

 

Talon Private Chat

R- This is not good.

Jōrurí- But Lena looked sooo cute next to Dva!

Doom Fist- We can make this work. The war will still happen and now the public is picking sides.

Widowmaker- We are the perfect villains?

Doom Fist- We are the spark that will light this powder keg.

Jōrurí- Yeeeeessss!

Widowmaker- Still no word from Albatross or Sombra?

R- No but I did find signs that Morrison is here in Texas. He might have something to do with it.

Jōrurí- I bet Sombra killed Albatross, he told me she had threatened him before.

R- It really doesn't matter, we won't need them for this next part.

Moira- I suppose this is where I come in?

R- That's right. The team and I are about to pay you a visit.

 

———————————

 

Overwatch Hub

Tracer- We did it Winston! Overwatch agents are Heroes again!

Winston- Yes, The public does seem to like us.

Dion- Petras won't let this stand. My buddies in security for the UN say that things are getting tense.

Sparks- That means he is scared we're gonna expose him for the lying bastard that he is!

Rogers- Yeah! >:-)

Rasputin- You sure it is wise going public like this?

Archangel- We are making enemies right out the gate. 

Toast- That makes us Robin Hood types! We're Awesome!

Pinto- Yeah...but with an open invitation to previously unaffiliated parties we are putting ourselves at risk.

Athena- The Net is clear now thanks to Smokey and the other hackers. We won't have problems like we did at the beginning. With our moderators we should be fine.

Winston- Dva proves that there are talented people out there who are willing to help us. We need to let these people in.

Emily- Alright! Finished the news banner!

Web- Ready to Launch the new chat, Winston.

Winston- Alright, Ready Athena?

Athena- Ready!

 

\--Launching Program--

 

Overwatch HUB: Public Chat  
Lobby Open

Tracer- Hello World! Tracer Here!

Mercy- Hallo, Stay safe out there! 

Mac- Hiya Love! I'll Keep those Skys Clear for ya!

Smokey- I'll White Hat the net for ya my dudes!

Pharah- You have friends in Helix, Overwatch.

Gaz- We will aid you in protecting the innocent.

Saleh- Death From Above! 

Tariq- Justice!

R00t- What they said.

Tracer- Love to fly with you guys some time!

 

Prophet- The Expendables are on call if you need us.

Psycho- Old man squad on duty!

Viktor- You have my rifle. 

Barbosa- And you have my ship.

Sangue- And MY Saw Cleaver! HAHAHA!

Sangue-#YharnamRemembers#TheHunt

Prophet- Love the enthusiasm but tone it back just a hair.

Sangue- Yes my dear.

Tracer- The expendables are okay in my book.

 

Olympia- I will never forget what Agent Briggs did for me! Ever need a favor, just ask!

Winston- Thank you Ms. Shaw...but Overwatch can’t take the credit...

Olympia- He’d want me to support you guys. Not all heroes wear blue trench coats. That is the focus of my new story.

Winston- And the article that got you on Talon’s radar? What about that?

Olympia- Some secrets are secret for a reason, Briggs taught me that. It will be better, for now at least, that I not publish what I found.

 

Lucio- Overwatch! I know the theme of my next album, and it is Heroes!

DJ Sona- How about we do a collaboration?

Lucio- I'd love that!

 

GoldenHawk- If ever your agents need aid in Japan, Look for my Sparrows.

Nier- Ever in Kings Row, Look my sister and I up! 

Lynx 17- Hey OW! You interested in a lead on Talon I have in Mexico? 

Winston- I am interested. Send me a direct message.

 

Echo- Hi guys!

Tracer- Echo?! I thought you were deactivated! How are ya?

Echo- Well. Thank you...but I could use a pickup in deadlock gorge.

Genji- Zenyatta and I can help.

Tracer- Ah! There you are Genji! Haven't heard from you in a while. 

Genji- I need to talk with you privately, Lena chan.

Tracer- Sure.  
\-------------------------------

 

Private Message: Tracer 

Tracer- What's up?

Genji- If you and Mei are finished in California, I could use some help here in Texas.

Tracer- We have things about wrapped up here. Is something wrong?

Genji- Unfortunately yes, there's some trouble with my brother. 

Tracer- Hanzo?

Genji- He's here in America...and he's got McCree with him.

Tracer- …Jesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone enjoy the holidays! Ecc0 loves you! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
